


Titanic

by KendraLynora



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Titanic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraLynora/pseuds/KendraLynora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an AU! Myka and Helena are passengers aboard the RMS Titanic.<br/>Is this a ripoff of the movie? Absolutely!</p><p>*Spoiler Alert* The boat sinks, shhh don't tell anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanic

"Please, I've got to get back home, I'm begging you, I'll do anything," A young beautiful American woman in a plane brown dress and brown curls falling out of her bun, beseeched the Titanic officer.

"We've got no jobs for ya. Only ones left are in the engine room shoveling coal, ya should've come earlier"

"But I couldn't, and I'll take that job."

"No, the jobs only going to the men. Ya gotta be strong, we're not gonna waist our time with you women."

A young scrawny boy walked up to the officer, "I'd like a job."

"Name?" the man asked.

"Clayton Masters," the boy said timidly.

The officer wrote it down on a list and stepped to the side, "Welcome aboard Masters, wait with the rest of the guys on deck."

"Thank you," the lad scurried up the plank.

"What? You're letting him onboard? I'll arm-wrestle him for the job," she proposed.

"Look lady, there are no jobs for you here, now get out of here before I forcefully remove you," he spoke sternly.

The woman turned around and slowly walked away. She had to get onboard, and fast. She was certain her employer would have noticed her absence by now and would have already sent out for her return. If he caught her, she would be subject to his wrath. She feared that she might not come out alive like the other times when he laid down his law. The woman gulped and shut her eyes as she tried to push her thoughts to the side and calm herself down. She needed a plan. She opened her eyelids and smiled at the sight that lay before her, and ran toward her solution.

"The first-class sections have a swimming pool, a gymnasium, squash courts, a Turkish bath, along with an electric bath and a verandah Café," a well dressed man in his late fifties explained.

"Yes, yes, yes, that's all rather fascinating, but what about the engines? Is it true that the ship's power comes from a combination of two reciprocating steam engines used to drive the port and starboard wing propellers, and a low-pressure steam turbine to drive the centre propeller?" A stunning raven haired British woman dressed in a fine cream dress, pared with a white lace umbrella in her gloved dainty hands, asked excitedly with shinning espresso eyes.

"You're going to have to excuse my wife, she finds mechanics rather enthralling; I'm consistently telling her; it's not a suited hobby for such a high class woman," a handsome gentleman with his arm wrapped around hers, forced a smile.

"And I'm constantly telling my husband that it's a lot more interesting than discussing fine china and thread counts," she smiled at him and gave him a slight shove, where she was met with a scowl. She couldn't help but chuckle at his constant disapproval towards her behavior.

The man escorting them chose to ignored their banter as he led them forwards, "Now we'll make our way to the dinning hall," he opened a door allowing them entrance.

"Wait, can we first walk the length of the deck, I'd very much love to see more of the outer ship before we proceed inside," The woman smiled.

"Very well then Ma'am," he almost replied in a sigh as he closed the door.

"I apologize for her, she does love to explore every inch of a vessel when she comes in contact with one," Her husband informed him.

"Yes, this is true," She smiled and gave their guide a wink, making sure to hide it from her husband. The man almost tripped over his own feet in reaction to her remark and playful action. The woman giggled with glee at the outcome that she received. "Shall we then?" She spun her husband to face their previous heading and pushed him along.

 

 

"Hey get back here you thief! Stop that woman!" A store clerk yelled out towards the densely crowded pier.

The brunette quickly weaved her way through the multitudes of people as she tucked her white shirt into her brown trousers, both in which she had just stolen from the boardwalk clothing store, along with a brown scally cap which she was now putting on her head as she shoved all her hair inside of it, after straitening her suspenders on her shoulders.

She approached the same officer and yanked her hat down in front of her face and kept her eyes on the ground. She cleared her throat and talked in a low voice, "look'n for a job," she spoke in an Irish accent to disguise herself even more.

"Name?"

"Ah… Myka…Bah…B-Bering, Myka Bering," she fumbled and gulped, wanting so badly to look up, but knowing that she couldn't.

"Bering eh," he said, "any relation to Shames Bering of Bering Steal?"

"Um, no Sir."

"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't be riding in such a manner if you were," he chuckled and moved to the side, "Welcome aboard Bering."

Myka let out the breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding as she scampered up the walk.

 

The Titanic had been out to sea for nearly nine hours, where Myka had been down in the engine room the entire time shoveling coal into the scorching furnaces. Her face and clothing were covered in soot as the smell of smoke lingered up her nose, in which she feared it would remain for all eternity. Her whole body aced, she was no stranger to manual labour, but this was a whole new level of intensity that she'd never experienced.

She thrust her shovel into a coal pile in which she accidently banged it into another worker's spade.

"Eh buddy, watch where ya aiming dat ting, wont ya!" the man spat out in an Irish accent as he looked to her. "Eh," his eyes grew wide, "yer a she."

"Yeah, what's it to you?" she snapped back, not thinking her tone through, her mind was hazy in result to her exhaustion. Myka hoisted her shovel full of coal and flung it into the flames.

"Who's a she?" another Irishman popped his head over the first one's shoulder.

"Calm down ya excited hound," the first one wacked him on the chest, "I'm gonna apologize on his behalf, he gets a little excited around da ladies," he smirked towards her. Myka chose to ignore them as she proceeded in scooping more coal into her shovel before walking it over to the furnace. "Does da engineering officer know dat yer a she?"

"Nope," She flung the pile into the flames.

"Do ya not have a bunk yet?"

She scooped some more and walked over, "nope," she tossed in her load.

"You women aren't supposed to be down here, ya work too slow," the second Irishman piped in.

"I seem to be working faster than you," she dug into the pile.

"The girl's gotta point there," the first one laughed. "By da way, I'm Peter, and dis big lug over here," he threw his arm around the other man, "is Arthur."

"Okay," she continued on working.

"Eh, it would be smart of ya if ya were a bit more friendly to da guys dat have two extra bunks in our room, one we'd be happy to offer ya," Peter smiled where Myka stopped her actions to look up at him. "dat is, of course, if ya give us some'en in return. I mean, I'd sure be easer on ya if yer bunk mates didn't fancy on tellin the engineering officer dat yer a she."

Myka gulped in fear, it's not like this was the first time she found herself in a situation similar to this one. She was thankful for the heat that hindered her from crying, "What exactly are you wanting in return?"

"Yer name!" Peter grinned.

She bust out laughing in relief as she replied, "Myka," her eyes now pooling with the slightest hint of hope.

"Alright den Myka, yer stayin wit us," Peter smiled warmly giving her a sense of safety.

"Thank you," she whispered before the trio went back to work.

"And why, pray tell, are you standing about all alone? Where is James?" A hansom man, whom looked around Helena's age, approached her with a smile.

"I believe I saw him traipsing about with that young Lady Vanessa. I would presume that he quite fancies her," She smiled towards him.

"You, my dear sister, have the strangest relationship with your husband; if I'd know you any better I'd think you'd want him to have his mistresses."

Helena chuckled, "but that's the thing, my dear Charles, you do know me better, and you know that his little affairs just give me more free time to myself, amongst other pleasurable things, which I quite enjoy."

"Oh please don't talk of such notions; I don't want to hear about your other pleasurable things."

"But you are free to talk of your sexual escapades?" She almost sounded offended.

"Sexual escapades," he repeated in deep thought, "sexcapades!" he grinned at his newly created word.

Helena rolled her eyes, "That sounds ridicules."

"No way, it's going to catch on, you'll see," He grinned at her where his face quickly fell, "Wait! Did you say James is with Lady Vanessa?"

"I did."

"No," Charles made hast towards the door that exited the tea room that they were standing in, "there is no way he is going to snatcher her away from me, no one can resist the Wells family charm."

Helena chuckled towards her brother as she watched him disappear in search of them. She sighed blissfully as she also started out the door, wanting to take full advantage of her alone time to walk the deck and take in everything that she could. She wished to catch the sunset as well as fit in a little stargazing, before she had to wash and change for supper.

Myka opened the hatch to their room after she had just washed up in the shower room. She still had dirt in her hair for that she had not the proper bathing supplies; fortunately Arthur lent her a bar of soap in which she was truly grateful for. When she entered the room she found her new companions already washed and in their clean change of cloths, ready for supper. She envied them for having more than just one set of cloths, for that that was all she had.

Myka let out a loud sigh as she collapsed on her bed in pure exhaustion.

"Eh, Myka ya gonna come to supper wit us?" asked Peter.

"I don't think I can get up," she closed her eyes and welcomed the bed beneath her.

"Ah," Peter smiled, "We'll be sure to bring ya some food, ya just stay n' rest."

"Thank you," she smiled.

Suddenly their door flew open, revealing a tall brawny man, freshly covered in soot, "This the room with the extra bed?" he grumbled in an American accent.

"Yep," Peter said with a welcoming smile. The filthy man went to the lower bunk across from Myka and threw his bag down on it. "Well I'm Peter, dis is Arthur, and Myka."

"Bruce," he grumbled his name without looking up.

"Okay, well nice to meet ya Bruce," Peter put his hand out to him, where he was ignored, "Well den," Peter withdrew his extended hand, "Art and I are goin fer grub, so well see ya two later."

"Bye," Myka bid then far well, where Bruce jerked his head to look at her.

"A girl?" Bruce looked to her in such a way that made Myka feel uneasy.

"Yeah, Myka's a she. Aren't we lucky to have one less smelly guy amongst us there Brucy my man? Although I don't envy the experience she's getting logging wit us," he chuckled, where he received a smile from Myka glad that he relived the tension that she was feeling from their new bunk mate.

"Well, we're off. Have a pleasant rest Love," Peter smiled at Myka where he shifted his gaze to Bruce, "showers are just down da hall." The soot covered man nodded in understanding before the two Irishmen went off.

Myka was so tired that her heavy eyelids closed as sleep overtook her almost instantaneously.

Suddenly Myka was jerked awake when a strong hand grabbed her by the arm and threw her up against the bulkhead, her face almost smashed into the circular submerged window. She felt a heavy malodorous body push up against her where a large forearm pushed hard across her shoulders and upper back pinning her tight against the wall, face first. Her eyes shifted to the glass pane where she caught Bruce's reflection. Myka screamed for help and for him to let her go, but all she was met with was his free hand tugging down her trousers and underwear. Her entire body shock as she started to sob, she soon felt him enter her forcefully where she whimpered in pain. He thrust against her with such strength over and over again. His breathing echoed heavily in her ear as she could smell his breath that reeked of shit. Myka went numb; she couldn't live this life anymore. As Bruce came, he screamed loudly into her ear before he grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head back; panting heavily he whispered, "If you tell anybody about this, I'll make you wish you were dead," he then shoved her head forceful forwards whilst letting go of her; where her body slunk heavily to the floor.

Bruce then threw his towel over his shoulder and left the room to shower. Myka let her face fall into her hands as she continued to weep, she hated her life; it was all pain and suffering. After a fluttering moment, she picked herself up, eyes still wet with tears, and pulled up her clothing where she proceeded to run out the door in search of fresh air. She was suffocating and needed to get out, she needed to be free.

 

 

Helena found herself lying down on a bench that sat at the stern of the ship, gazing up at the brilliantly shining stars in the clear ocean sky. She was enjoying her own personal serenity when suddenly she heard crashing footsteps and a weeping woman's cry. The sound quickly moved past the back of her seat as it stilled at the rear ledge of the Titanic.

Myka crashed into the railing as her upper body slunk over the edge. She still couldn't breath, she needed to get off of the ship, she needed to escape, she needed to trust that whatever was on the other side was better than where she was now. She really had nothing and nobody. She thought that going back home would help, but in reality, she had no home anymore in the U.S. she had nothing to go back to, no one to see and no one to love, or love her back. She was truly alone in the world.

Myka grabbed the cold balustrade in one hand and a vertical light post in the other as she climbed the railing, lowering herself on the other side, then turning around so that she faced the dark water below as she held onto the handrail behind her.

She closed her eyes and let her body fall to the length of her arms, savoring the freedom that she was feeling, before she was to let go. The wind tousled her unbound hair as she allowed the salt air to rid her of the ash smell that was just moments ago, all she could smell. This was it for her; she had truly given up on life. Her grip weakened as her fingers, ever so slowly began to slip, but just as she thought she was going to let go, a vibration ran through the railing which made her grasp the bar in a fears grip in reaction to it.

Myka looked to her side where she saw that same beautiful woman from before, climb over the railing right next to her, mimicking her position.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Myka questioned with wide eyes as she looked to her.

"Well it looked like fun, so I thought I'd give it a whirl too," she smiled warmly to her. "I'm all about new experiences."

"Get back over on the ledge, you might fall," Myka demanded through a sniffle.

"Oh, falling wouldn't be good, I was intending on jumping."

Myka looked to her in confusion, "What?"

"Yes, well I mean, if you jump, I'll jump. I was never big on experimenting on my own."

"You are crazy! Now please just leave me."

"Na-ah, no way," Helena moved closer to her so that they touched feet and shoulders. Then with one big movement she flung her body in front of Myka's, in turn straddling her feet on either side of the America's. Helena quickly repositioned her hands to fall in-between Myka's body and arms, grabbing the rail directly behind her, as she hugged her tight, pinning her up against the railing.

'What are you doing?"

This time Helena didn't smile but spoke stoically and seriously as she locked eyes with Myka, "now if you decide to jump, I will simply go down with you,"

"You really are crazy," Myka muttered whilst holding her gaze as a single tear escaped her eye.

Helena shifted her body ever so slightly as she freed one of her hands bringing it to Myka's face as she used the back of her finger to slowly wipe the teardrop away. The brunette closed her eyes and savored the affectionate feeling. She couldn't remember the last time that someone had touched her like that; it sent a warm shiver down the back of her neck.

"It doesn't seem right," Helena cocked her head a little to the side as she studied Myka.

Myka sniffled before asking, "What? What doesn't seem right?"

"It doesn't seem right that something so beautiful is so sad," Helena placed her free hand back onto the other woman's face as she stroked her thumb gently over her cheek, "Tell me what the matter is my Darling?"

Myka's eyes began pooling with fresh tears as a few escaped down her cheek where Helena was quick to wipe them away, "I can't go back," The brunette finally said.

"Back where?"

"To the past, I can't go back."

Helena knew that there was something more recent that made this woman want to end her life, so she decided to try and understand what it was better so that she could best figure out how to help her. "Where else can't you go back?"

Myka broke eye contact and pulled her head away from Helena's hand. The Brit allowed her the time to answer. "I can't go back into the ship, I'm here under falls pretences, if they find me out…" her sentence petered off into the wind.

Helena knew that what she had just said was not her entire reasoning, but she took what she received gratefully. She claimed Myka's chin in her hand and forced her gaze to fall back to her, "You're not going back… well at least you're not going back to the engine room."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are staying with me now."

"I'm what?"

Helena chuckled, "You're staying with me."

"Like as your servant?"

"No silly, as my personal companion."

Myka tilted her head in confusion before asking,"What exactly does that mean? What does a personal companion do?"

"They pick their favourite dresses from my wardrobe and wear them, they accompany me to meals, and they help me pull pranks on my brother."

Myka shook her head in disbelief as she allowed Helena's solution to run through her mind, "I don't get it." She confessed in confusion, "Here you are offering me all of this, but what do you want in return."

"I want to see the most gorgeous face that I've ever laid eyes on, to not look so sad."

Myka was utterly taken aback and found no words to reply, where Helena chuckled at her perplexity. "Now may we please return to the other side of this railing …" She cocked her head as she wanted to address her, but didn't know how, "I don't know your name Darling."

"Oh, it's Ophelia Bering-Michaels, but everyone just calls me Myka."

"That is a lovely little nickname," She smiled, "I am Helena George-Wells, but I usually go by just Wells, George is my husband's surname." Just as she said that, Helena swung her body off from Myka and soon found herself back over the rail where she proceeded in helping Myka up and over as well.

Myka looked to Helena who was all smiles, "Thank you Helena. I still don't know why exactly you're helping me, especially considering the fact that we just met. But thank you."

"Oh Myka darling, we may have only just met, but we've known each other for a lifetime, I just know this to be true," she continued in smiling at her as she grabbed her arm into her grasp and started leading her forwards, "Now we really must get you dressed and washed properly for supper." She then looked to her now soot covered garment and chuckled, "and I suppose I could do for a change as well."

"Oh Helena, I'm so sorry for tarnishing your dress, I didn't …"

Helena stopped them as she turned to her, Myka's arm still in her grasp, "Oh, hush my darling," she pressed her finger to Myka's lips, "nothing is tarnished, that's simply just the state before being washed and renewed." She removed her finger, "soon this dress will gleam once again and be finer than all the rest," her gaze pierced into Myka's red-rimed eyes, as if she was not talking about her dress by any means. The raven haired woman then smiled warmly and started them off again.

Myka grasped Helena's arm, never wanting to let go of her own personal saviour. Helena turned her head to her in response and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek; it was only until that moment where Myka let a smirk break across her face.

 

"Hey Bering!" the man called out as she was halfway up.

"Yeah?" Myka hollered back, not turning herself around to face him.

"Join the guys up top on deck; someone will be with ya workers shortly to show ya the ropes."

Myka simply nodded and started off, back up the plank.

 

 

The trio reached the end of the boardwalk where the woman went to the railing to look down and survey the lower deck, letting her eyes fall to a group of commonly dressed men. She could hear a low muffled voice briefing the men on some sort of procedure but she couldn't quite make it out.

"Aw yes," Their guide looked to where her gaze was, "Those are the new recruits for the engine room," he explained and tuned back to the woman's husband who was looking to the lifeboats that were on deck. "The lifeboats," he chuckled, "A useless feature. The Titanic is a stronger than ever ship design, with watertight compartments making it unlikely to require lifeboats at all."

The woman was about to negate the man's comment, stating the fact that the individual compartments could overflow, therefore it was possible to sink the ship, but just as she was about to open her mouth and spin around to face them, her eye caught on a magnificent sight on the lower deck.

A beautiful face looked up to her, as their eyes locked the woman's breath hitched in her throat as an angel dressed in a common man's clothing bore her olive eyes into her very soul. A shiver ran up her spine as she was mesmerized by her perfect features, her fabulously petite nose, her exquisitely plump lips, her just right cheek bones, oh how she wanted to touch her flawless skin, it looked so silky and soft.

"Helena, my sweet," her husband leaned into her where she jumped a little as he tore her from her trance as she quickly looked to him. "We're going inside now, you ready?"

"Yes, of course," she said rather abruptly as she offered her arm to him once again, where he took it in his own grasp. As he started to lead her away she stole one last glimpse down, where her gaze was met with the top of her adorer's brown hat. She sighed whilst silently hoping that she would make her acquaintance, knowing that that woman, whom she'd not met as of yet, was going to be the beginning and end of her, she didn't know how, but she just knew it to be true.

Myka looked up again, where she sighed in disappointment at the now empty railing that just previously held the most exquisite woman she'd ever seen. There was something about those dark eyes that she just couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Okay men, we're going down into the dragon's den," The man who'd been briefing them, shouted where the crowd started to follow him inside the hull.

She let out another sigh knowing that she'd never see the beautiful woman again… or would she? The slightest smirk flickered across her face as she followed the men down into the deep dark bowels of the Titanic's engine room.

 

Myka had just washed in Helena's suite's water closet, where every bathing product she could dream up was there for her own use. When she got out of the tub wrapped in a towel, there was a young servant standing inside the room which startled the brunette a bit.

The girl was holding three beautiful evening dresses in her hand as she spoke, "Mrs. Helena has requested that you pick whichever dress you fancy the most."

Myka walked over to her, still dripping wet, as she looked at the exquisite selection. She gulped as she pulled a little at a navy blue one indicating her choice. She was intimidated by the others; they were very fancy, where the blue one was classically simple but still very lovely.

"Very well," she smiled a little, "I will be just outside the door when you're ready for me to assist you."

"Assist?"

"Ah, yes Ma'am, you will require someone to fasten the back," the girl answered in almost a question.

Myka gulped again, not feeling entirely comfortable with someone helping her dress, especially with the fact that she was self-conscious about her body, particularly her back. "Ah, yeah, right."

The girl bowed out to leave Myka to her privacy. The brunette was quick to pin up her, still damp, hair in a single twist, with only a few stray curls falling free, framing her face. Once her body was dry enough she lathered on body lotion that smelt of vanilla and a few other foreign spices that she didn't recognize, she actually felt guilty using all the product, feeling as if she were not worthy of any of them. Once she slipped into her dress and got Helena's servant to tie her into it, she was led into the suite's parlor where Helena was already waiting, her back to them as she gazed out the window to the deck below. The servant girl bowed out and left to another room almost immediately.

Myka watched Helena gaze through the glass window, deep in thought. She wore an elegant white dress with lace, as her one hand played with her golden pendant around her neck. Her midnight hair was half up as the rest fell down over her shoulder in perfect ringlets. She reminded Myka of a beautiful snow queen standing on top of a mountain over looking her ice covered kingdom.

It didn't take long for Helena to feel the presence of the American standing silently behind her across the room. She brought her gaze up as she caught Myka's reflection in the window; the image took her breath away, she turned with a longing to get a better look at her. She had picked her blue dress that never quite looked right on herself, but looked absolutely divine on her. It hugged her body in all the right places and the colour set her skin off in a sun kissed glow. Though normally the outfit would require a necklace, Helena liked Myka better without. She had such a long beautiful neck that jewelry would have simply tarnish the perfection that God gave her.

Just as Helena was about to comment on how magnificent she looked her husband, James, entered through the room from the side where laid the master bedroom. "Helena Sweetie," he walked to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, "who is our guest?" he very obviously gave Myka a once over, appreciating the view.

"This is Myka, she is staying with us for the duration of the trip," Helena smiled towards him where she wriggled out of his hold making her way towards the brunette.

"She is?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she slid her arm around Myka's waist mimicking her husband's actions but soon enclosed her completely in her grasp when she laid her other arm around her torso, clasping her hands on her hip. Myka was surprised by her actions; she was expecting her to merely grasp her arm again. The way Helena held her felt possessive, a shiver ran up her spine to the British woman's envelopment of her, she felt protected and safe in her arms. "Myka is joining us from third class, so we must see to her upgraded ticket."

"Oh, you can't be serious?" He huffed.

"Oh I'm as serious as ever," she tightened her grasp around Myka whilst pushing her backwards ever so slightly in attempts of keeping her away from him so that he could not snatch her away.

He sighed in defeat, "alright my sweet. If you feel that she will suffice in entertaining you for the entirety of the trip, so be it. Now shall we make our way to dinner?"

"Yes, of course Darling," She turned Myka, still in her hold but she loosened her grip a little on the woman whilst taking her one hand away from her in extending it to her husband so that he could lead the two of them. He took her bent arm into his own and smiled smugly proud at the two beautiful women that he was escorting.

The entire walk down to the dinning hall Myka felt a little uneasy, she wanted to tell them that they were free to discard her and leave her to be, if she was even the slightest bit of an inconvenience. But Helena and James were deep in conversation about their company, which was apparently coal mining, it was actually their company that supplied the majority of the coal for the Titanic. Helena seemed to be focused on purchasing a smaller company where James appeared to be a little skeptical about it. Myka also learned that the company owner that they were thinking of buying out, was aboard the ship and that they were to discuss further business with him the day after.

When the three of them descended the majestic inner stairway, Charles was waiting at the bottom for them with the pretty young blonde woman known as Lady Vanessa. She had a cute face with a button nose and adorned a charming lavender silk dress. Charles wore a pleased smile for James's benefit as he flaunted his winnings in his arm. But as soon as Charles caught a glimpse of Myka in his sister's arm his smile fell limp where his focus fell completely to the angel in blue.

"James my man," Charles's gaze never faltered from Myka, "I thought I'd deliver Lady Vanessa to you," he abruptly handed her off to James's free arm where he was quick to bow and offer his bent arm to the brunette. "Charles Wells," he smiled towards her.

Helena chuckled as she turned her head to her new friend in her arms, "this is my brother; you'll have to excuse his eagerness."

Myka smiled ever so slightly at him as she extended one of her hands to him where he was quick to kiss it and gently pull her away into his own grasp. She wasn't exactly feeling the most comfortable around men at this time, her incident that she had numbed for the past hour or so was slowing burning hotter in the pit of her stomach. It was if when she was in Helena's grasp she was alright, but as soon as he pulled Myka out of her arms, she started to panic a bit. Charles didn't send her any feelings of alarm, he seemed quite pleasant actually, but she still couldn't deal with a man at that moment.

Myka quickly turned her head to Helena as she was already being swept away to their table, wearing an uneasy expression. Helena was prompt to register and respond to it, she broke contact with her husband as she hastily walked to them, and with one swift movement she matched their step whilst sliding her arm around Myka's waist pulling her in tight to her side. She felt Myka sigh into her in relief.

Charles barely took notice nor cared that his sister was escorting her from the other side as well, "So my dear Angel, what is your name?"

"Myka Bering… I mean, Ophelia Bering-Michaels."

"But she prefers Myka," Helena interjected.

"Did you say Bering? As in Bering and Steel? Charles asked.

Myka looked down to the floor for a brief moment before nodding her head twice whilst looking up ahead, "yes actually?"

"Really?" both Wells asked in unison.

Myka almost laughed out, "yes," at their reactions. "My mother was the daughter of Shames Bering, but she married my father, Anthony Michaels, a simple factory worker in the US. After their marriage my mother was disowned by her family, they didn't think it proper that she married someone beneath her," she smirked baring sad eyes.

"Yes, I can see why," James commented from behind them with Lady Vanessa on his arm, "she committed social suicide. Not even mentioning the wealth she tuned her back on."

"Marrying the one you love does not warrant a family's banishment," Helena snapped at her husband, she then turned to Myka, "I think your parents story is horribly romantic, your mother giving up everything for true love," she smiled towards her as her dark eyes pierced into Myka's emerald ones.

James laughed, "You think that's romantic my sweet? There is not a thing on this planet that you'd leave your wealth for."

Charles then joined in and chuckled, "yes, sorry Lena but I'm going to have to agree with dear James here, I could not see you helping out in a factory just to make ends meet." He then stopped his good humor as he looked to Myka, "no offence to your parents at all, I'm merely picturing my sister in work cloths. Your mother and father sound absolutely divine," he smiled.

"Actually shortly after they married my father quite the factory and they started up a small book store."

Both men laughed at that, "Alright," Charles grinned, "I could absolutely see my sister there."

"Are you kidding, she'd be in a frenzy? Bouncing from reading all the books in the store, to trying to buy out all the competition, all still while setting time aside for her own writings," James continued on laughing.

"You write?" Myka asked not knowing if she were more shocked or more impressed, as they all sat down at their table. Charles pulled out a chair for both Myka and his sister, where the brunette sat in between the Wells siblings. James and Lady Vanessa sat on the other end of the table across from them.

"Just frivolous stories about technology that does not even exist," James smiled towards them.

"You write science fiction?" Myka snapped her head to Helena with a huge grin and sparkling eyes.

Helena chuckled towards her and matched her smile, "yes, well at least a little."

"Are you an admirer of the genre too?" Charles asked.

Myka spun her head to look at him, "Are you kidding me? The first time I read George Tucker's A Voyage to the Moon, I'd thought I'd died and fallen into a fantastical world of endless possibilities."

Charles Laughed, "That's my sister's favorite book; she's read it almost a dozen times."

"Only six," Helena chuckled.

"Yes, and now you have that new favorite author, what's his name again?"

"Jules Verne," She answered where Myka was quick to whip her head around and catch her gaze.

"Journey to the Centre of the Earth," Both women said in unison before laughing at the other for being equally as excited about the book.

Myka's and Helena's eyes were locked as they both twinkled. Myka smirked and recited, "Whatever one man is capable of conceiving…"

"…other men will be able to achieve," Helena finished the Verne quote as she grasped the woman's arm never wanting to lose her.

"Oh dear," James huffed, "Now I've got two of them," he murmured and turned to Lady Vanessa, "Do you have any idea to what they're talking about my Dear?" She merely shook her head where James smiled, "good."

"Will you read me some of your writings sometime?" Myka asked her.

"Helena doesn't let anybody read her work, I don't know why she writes in the first place if she doesn't so much as share it," Charles informed her. "I've been after her for years to sneak a peak at something, but she refuses and keeps everything in a locked drawer."

For the first time that day Myka felt a surge of empowerment and authority as she locked eyes with her, "You Helena George-Wells, will read me something of yours before we dock in New York." Her gaze was pointed and direct as she used all the strength that was already lacking in her body to stay ridged and demanding.

Helena kept her gaze and gulped a little in feeling powerless, never in her life had she felt without authority until just then in that moment. She was surprised in the fact that she didn't feel vulnerable, instead she felt unburdened and safe under her pointed gaze. "By New York," she bowed her head in agreement.

Myka smiled warmly towards her where Helena could hear her brother almost choking on his water in hearing her compliance. They were soon accompanied by a few other people at their table right before they were served their first course. Helena and Myka chatted themselves blue in the faces about books and their favorite authors for the entirety of the meal.

Within there conversing Helena had noticed how Myka possessed proper table etiquette where she assumed her mother must have taught her. Myka encompassed a type of grace that she was not accustomed to seeing. She carried herself like a lady but still strong, almost like a man but still in a feminine way. She quite fancied it; she truly was a perfect harmony of strength and elegance in which both were dripping with beauty. "Do your parents live in New York Myka Darling?" she asked.

"Um no, not exactly" Myka hesitated, "they actually both died of scarlet fever during the epidemic, but they are buried there."

Helena wrapped both her upper limbs around Myka's closest arm, enveloping it into a hug. She wanted to encompass her whole body into her embrace, but it would not have been appropriate to do so in their current public setting at the dinner table. "Do you have any siblings or other family members there?"

Myka shook her head, "It was only the three of us, when they died our store was repossessed by the bank… we still owed a lot of money on it. I then got a job as a servant for a wealthy family who then moved to Britain."

"So you moved with them," she added where Myka nodded her head. "And now you're tired of being away from the place you call home so you're moving back?"

"Yeah, something like that," Myka mumbled in a meek voice as she looked down almost like she were about to cry. Helena then noticed the woman's tearing, bloodshot eyes and realized that she were probably exhausted and emotionally drained.

Helena leaned into her ear, "How about we retire for the night? I have a nice warm bed in our spare room awaiting your arrival," She spoke comfortingly. Myka looked to her and smiled softly nodding her head in thanks. Helena dragged her up, still in her grasp, where all the men hopped to their feet as they rose. "We will be saying goodnight to you all. It was a pleasure, as always, to be within your fine company," Helena smiled to everybody.

"We still have the dessert course my sweet," James informed them.

"We are both rather spent," She insisted.

"Alright then, goodnight," he bowed.

"Do you wish me to walk you ladies back?" Charles offered eagerly.

Helena turned her head to Myka and smiled, "I do believe my brother is hoping that he will receive a goodnight kiss from you my Darling."

"That's not true, I was merely being a gentleman," he negated with a smile of shock that she had said that out loud.

Myka mustered up a lazy smirk at them, but was truly overcome with exhaustion where she was sure that Helena noticed for that she pushed them both along straight away, "Thank you but no thank you Charles, we will be fine to walk back on our own. Enjoy your dessert," she said before leading her away from the table. As soon as she exited the dinning hall Helena wrapped both her arms around Myka's waist once again as she held her tight, where Myka was quick to hug her close in response, they walked their ways back to their room in this manner not muttering a word to one another.

By the time Helena brought Myka to her room the brunette's head was flopped over on her shoulder, her eye's barely open. "This will be your room Darling. Mine is just through that door," she turned her to face an adjoining doorway that lead to the neighboring room.

"I thought the master bedroom was on the other side of the parlor?"

Helena chuckled, "It is. I like to keep my own room, not saying that I always sleep in it," she winked cheekily.

Myka looked to her and smirked, "you know, you're not as proper as one would think."

Helena moved, still in their embrace, to fall straight in front of her, she dropped her voice and whispered mere centimeters away from Myka's lips, "you really don't even know the truth to that statement, Myka my Darling," she bore her black orbs into Myka's shocked wide ones, then chuckled and pulled back breaking body contact whilst picking up a night gown off the bed. "You can sleep in this, I hope it's to your likings," she passed it to her where the brunette took it. "Would you like me to help you with your dress?" she asked in sheer hospitality with no underling insinuations attached to it which Myka was glad for, though she also felt a little disappointed by it too, which shocked and confused her.

"Um… is it alright if that… um… you're a…"

"Sophie," Helena smiled, "my servant girl, Sophie. You'd prefer if she assisted you?" She still kept her smile but her eyes looked hurt like Myka had just rejected her.

Myka didn't want to send her off, but she didn't want her to see her body either, "You've already done too much for me Helena," Myka smiled, "I want you to go back to the dinning hall and enjoy your dessert and have a glorious time. I'm fine here, really."

Helena's eyes shifted from hurt to concern, "are you really sure you'll be alright?" Myka nodded with a lazy smirk. "Alright than," she took a step into her space and kissed her cheek, "goodnight my Darling, I'll see you in the morning," she smiled and walked to the door, but before she left she turned to her, "by the way, you looked absolutely divine this evening." Before Myka had time to respond she was gone.

 

 

Helena had walked back to the dinning hall but stilled herself at the top of the stairway; her thoughts were glued on Myka. She had wanted to go back to enjoy the company of the others while allowing the woman to rest for that there was nothing for her to do for Myka back in the suit with her asleep. But in that moment she realized that she'd rather be their, not helping her, than here, not helping her. So she turned back, her heading, Myka.

 

 

Myka was cozy under her blankets, but her comfortableness quickly fleeted away as the darkness of the room seemed to seep into her very thoughts. She soon found the faint sent of Bruce's body odder lingering in the air, she shut her eyes hard knowing that it was only her mind playing tricks on her. She pulled the sheets over her head as she could have sworn she felt air movement sweep into her ear, his heavy panting was now echoing through her mind, then came the remembrance of him tugging at her cloths. Myka's body started shaking as hot tears came streaming down her face. She couldn't stop the bombardment of her painful memories. She was sobbing hard trying desperately to stop but failing miserably.

A door opened into her room where her body jumped in fear, all she could fathom was that it was Bruce, and he was there to get her again. A body landed next to her on the bed where Myka screeched, "No! Get off me!" as her limbs started to flail.

"Myka! Myka Darling it's me," Helena wrapped her arms around her as she tried to calm her. Myka abruptly turned around to face her and threw her arms around her and buried her face into her neck, almost instantly soaking it in tears. The brunette shook in Helena's arms where the raven haired woman gently shushed her and murmured sweet nothings into her ear whilst rubbing her back softly. After several minutes Myka had calmed down a bit so Helena decided to try talking to her, "Tell me what the matter is my Darling?" She kissed the top of her head.

Myka shook her head and answered in a small voice, not looking up at her, "I can't."

Helena lightly took Myka's head and moved it away from her so that she could look into her eyes, the room was dark but she could still make out her face and the wetness of her features. "You can tell me anything Myka," Helena wiped her tears as she responded. "I'm here for you. You know that."

Myka hesitated a little then started, "there was a man in steerage and…" her eyes filled up again and started leaking instantaneously, "..and he.." she let out a sob as her face fell back to Helena's neck.

Helena cupped her head bringing her in closer straight away as her own eyes started to tear also. She was no idiot; she knew what had happened to her dear friend. "Tell me who he is Myka," she growled through clenched teeth, "I swear to you that he will be dealt with accordingly," her eyes were black with anger.

Myka murmured through gasps, "Bruce from room B2." Helena stored that name and number securely to memory, she would never forget it. "Helena?" Myka looked up to her moments later.

"Yes Darling?"

"Don't leave me."

"No, of course not," She took Myka's cheeks in both hands and brought her forehead up to her lips; kissing it tenderly. "Now try and get some sleep Love," she lay her head down gently and enveloped her body once again. Myka only nodded and tightened her grip around the other woman where she soon fell asleep; Helena was quick to follow after.

 

 

Helena awoke to the ocean sunrise streaming through the window and onto her face. She blinked a few times before smiling once she had realized where she was and who was sound asleep in her arms. Helena brought her hand up to Myka's head as she ever so gently swept away a curl from her face revealing the beautiful woman better. A tear soon fell from Helena's eyes, when remembering Myka's pain and the way she shook in her arms the night before, it utterly broke her heart. She softly dropped her mouth to her sleeping friend's forehead and kissed it tenderly and slowly, not ever knowing if she were capable to live out the remainder of her life not feeling Myka's skin beneath her lips on a regular base. Myka barley stirred to the contact; evidently she was still exhausted and fast asleep. Helena just laid her head down to rest it on top of the brunette's as she focused on the rhythm of Myka's breathing in her arms. Helena slowly brought her hand to the top of her friend's head and started combing her fingers through her intoxicating curls. Her hair was addictive to the Britt; she couldn't stop dragging her digits through it, the way she felt the silkiness of it straighten around her hand and spring back into place as soon as she had moved her fingers along. After a few minutes had passed Helena could no longer take it, her head was racing and she needed a release. She then ever so carefully shimmied her body from under Myka's arms and got out of bed.

Myka stirred a bit to her actions but remained fast asleep. Helena went to a small desk that sat a little ways from the side of the bed; quickly apprehending a piece of stationary along with a fountain pen and an inkwell. She was fast to dip her pen and begin writing. Every sentence she wrote was interrupted by the woman gazing up at the beautiful sleeping Myka. Her peaceful face inspired every word that landed on the paper.

"Mrs. Wells?" Helena snapped her head out of her writing daze as she looked to Sophie standing in the doorway.

"Yes Sophie?" She whispered.

"Mr. George would like you to meet him in an hour in the dinning hall along with Mr. Shelby and Mr. Wells to discuses your… matters."

Helena smirked at the girl's timidity of referring to their business even after she had informed her on countless occasions that it was alright to speak of such things in her household. "Yes, I'll be sure to ready myself then," Helena responds to her before the girl bowed out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

She then looked back to Myka as the name and number 'Bruce, B2' ran through her mind. She would be sure to deal with Myka's attacker before they discussed any business. With her anger that was soon reuniting itself with her temper, she abruptly rose from her chair whilst speedily putting her writing things away into the drawer before heading out of the American's room, but just as she reached the doorway she stilled herself and slowly turned around to look at her sleeping beauty once again. It took all the strength in her body to not slip back into bed, wrap her arms around her and kiss her soft silky skin tenderly once again. Helena closed her eyes and pushed her body out the door before she lost her battle, she had very important business to attend to that was unrelated to her company.

 

 

Myka woke up feeling as if she were just run over by a train. Her entire body was sore from her ten hours of manual labour from the day before. She groggily rolled over forcing her heavy eyelids open. Her heart started to pound franticly when she didn't recognize the room that she was in. She abruptly pushed herself up with her weak arms and looked around the room. It took her a few moments to recollect the space and why she was in it. She then remembered Helena and the way she held her in the night which sent a strange warm shiver up her spine. The brunette slowly forced herself out of bed when she noticed the time displayed on the wall mounted clock, it was already past three. She found a lovely day dress hanging over a chair in her room, where she knew Helena had picked it out for her. Myka was quick to put it on; thankful for the ties to be on the sides, for that she not need assistance to put it on. Once she was dressed she went out in search for Helena.

"Ah, Ms. Bering," Sophie approaches Myka wandering around the parlor.

"Yes?" She turned to the servant.

"Mrs. Wells has asked of me to inform you that she is in the dinning hall seeing to… ah in a meeting, and that you are welcome to join them whenever you fancied."

"Oh, thank you," the American forced a smile. She felt as if she were in a daze and didn't quite know if she were dreaming or if she was indeed in the real world, but she managed to make it out of the crew compartment and find her heading.

When Myka reached the dinning hall she smirked a little at the sight of Charles on his knees peeking through the glass of the door into the feasting area. Myka stilled herself behind him and cocked her head as she tried to figure out the sight in front of her.

"Whoa," Charles bounced to his feet as he turned to see the woman standing just to the rear of him. "Myka!" he blurted out half embarrassed and half excited.

"Charles," Myka simply stated.

"Ah yes, you're probably wondering what I was just doing there… on the floor?"

"Just a little."

He smirked at her whilst gesturing his head to the side intending for her to follow him into his previous kneeling position, "I'll show you." Myka merely shrugged to herself and lowered herself next to him on the floor to peer through the glass door. "There," he pointed to Helena, James and another man that she had recognized from dinner the evening before. "They've been negotiating for hours. I excused myself to use the facilities just to get out of there."

"Shouldn't you go back in there before they notice you've been gone too long?" Myka inquired.

Charles laughs, "I excused myself two hours ago. I assure you, no one has noticed my absence."

Myka smiled then asked, "Don't you want to be a part of this meeting, I mean I assumed you have some ownership of this company? I- I hope you don't mind me asking."

He chuckled again, "Myka my Dear, you can ask me anything you wish and to answer your first queries. Yes I do have a fair share of stocks in the business, and no I don't wish to be in there. Especially with Hell-Cat loose in there," he shivers.

"Who?"

Charles smirked before facing the window, "Hell-Cat," he pointed to his sister who seemed to be very sternly communicating with whom Myka assumed to be Mr. Shelby as she wore an intense face. "She scares the living British out of me."

Myka looked to Helena bold and in control of the business meeting; she couldn't help but smile, she'd never seen a woman with so much authority, power, confidence, and grace. Despite her frightening-beyond-belief-expression Myka found her to be the most magnificent being she'd ever seen. Helena dominated the scene demanding respect where she received it in plenty from the men around her. Myka couldn't understand why a powerful woman such as Helena Wells could care in the slightest about a runaway servant girl such as herself. After a moment Helena's eyes shifted to fall onto both Myka's and Charles's faces' pocking over the wooden door and through the glass. Her hard expression softened as she smirked a bit to the two of them, before her attention went back to her meeting.

"Whoa," Charles gasped, "am I ever glad that you were here with me when she finally discovered me spying on them," He looked to Myka. "I've never seen Hell-Cat tamed like that so quickly. Last time I skipped out on a meeting she stormed over to me and dragged me by the ear back into it." He then smirked at her, "You must have some crazy voodoo power over her or something"

"I assure you, I don't," Myka shook her head.

He merely chuckled at her whilst rising to his feet offering his hand to her where she took it as he hosted her up as well, "Would you care to join me on deck for a little later afternoon stroll, Myka angel?"

Myka suppressed a smirk, his charm reminded her of his sisters, "Sure why not," she agreed, not knowing what else to do. She didn't know if she was supposed to go to Helena when she was busy in a meeting, she assumed that she shouldn't bother them. Charles then took her arm and led her out.

After they had been walking for a bit Myka heard her name being hollered from the lower deck. She went to the edge to look down to see both Peter and Arthur yelling for her.

Myka giggled and grinned, "Hey!"

"Hey back at'cha love," Peter smiled.

"Wait one moment," Myka said before tugging Charles along to the nearest stairway to the lower deck. Once the two of them descended to the third class deck the Irishmen were fast to meet them. "Why aren't you guys in the engine room?" Myka asked.

"We got night shift," Peter responded, "but 'nough abut us, how in da heck ya get up dare," he pointed to the upper deck, "ya had us all worried der, ya just disappeared. And by de way ya look mighty fine in dat dress," he smiled one of his impossibly warm smiles at her.

Myka's eyes downcast as she murmured, "long story."

"Let me guess, yer prince charmin here," he pats Charles on the back in a friendly manner, "rescued ya from da dirt an grit dat a sweetie like ya never deserved."

"Umm… something like that," she smirked a bit when thinking on the fact that her prince was actually a princess. She then realized that she had not done her due diligence of introductions. "Oh. Peter, Arthur this is Charles…Wells, Mr. Wells."

"Charles will do just fine," he smiled at them where they all shook hands. Myka was pleased that Charles didn't down cast them for being less privileged then him. He just treated them as any other person that he'd come into contact with on a regular bases.

"Hey ders a party happinin after supper tonight down below deck if ya two wanna join us before we gotta take da night shift," Peter invited them.

"Please tell me that there's going to be beer and lots of it there?" Charles's eyes widen in excitement.

This time Arthur answered with a grin, "Only da finest in all Ireland!"

"Guinness, all ya can drink," both Irishmen cheered together.

Charles laughed with glee, "I'll have to make certain that my sister hears nothing of it. She'll kill family members for a pint of Guinness."

"Sister eh!" Arthur almost leapt out at Charles in hearing of another female.

"Yes sister," everyone turned their heads to see Helena descending the stairway with a smile on her face, "What's this I hear about an endless supply of Guinness?"

"Told you," Charles smirked.

"Wow," Arthur mutters at her beauty.

"Peter, Arthur this is my sister Helena, and I'm sure she along with both Myka and I would love to join you at the party this evening."

"Smashin," Peter grinned.

Helena smiled at them, "Peter, Arthur it's a pleasure to meet you and I'll be delighted to get to know you better at the event tonight, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal Myka away for a bit. I do hope that you understand."

"Ah ya, go right on ahead an take her," Peter smiled.

"Wait Lena! What was concluded at the meeting?" Charles implored her.

"Never you mind. If you choose to leave important meetings, you can live with the consequences of not knowing. Perhaps James will find pitting on you and fill you in." Helena rejected his pleas in an annoyingly charming tone. She then looked to Peter and Arthur and bowed her head at them whilst sliding her arm around Myka's before she pushed her away from the three men. Charles chose to remain and chat awhile longer with the Titanic workers.

Once the Britt found an empty room that would give them some privacy she guided Myka inside before she turned to face her whilst lightly grasping the brunette's forearms in her hands. "The ship's Security Officer has been notified about Bruce in room B2, where he has already assured me that he is now in custody on the ship and will be put into law informant's hands when we dock in New York." Myka merely nodded her head refusing to look at the woman, "Hey," Helena spoke softly as she gently reached for the brunette's face forcing it upwards to look at her, "hey Darling, are you alright?" She searched Myka's emerald eyes with her dark ones.

Myka nodded her head once again before answering, "Yeah." She then let out a burst of pent up emotion in the form of a laugh, "I am now, thanks to you." Her eyes started to tear. Helena was quick to wrap her arms around her and pull her into a hug. "Thank you," Myka mumbled softly into her raven hair.

"Don't thank me Darling, I feel as if I failed you. What that man disserves is to be thrown overboard."

Myka actually chuckled at that where she pulled away from her, "I could see Hell-Cat doing that."

"Oh goodness, Charles and his crazy imagination," she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Imagination?" Myka gasped in shock, "Hell-Cat is real and scary, I saw her with my own two eyes," she then cheekily smiled at her friend.

Helena chuckled at her as she grabbed her arm and led her back out, "come on, let's go get some food in you, you must be absolutely famished."

 

 

After many beers and several dances Myka had ended up in Charles's arms and Helena in Peter's as they danced a fast jive at the party below deck. Once the song was over the band switched to a slow waltz where Helena thanked Peter for the dance before going over to Myka and her brother.

"May I?" Helena cut in hip checking her brother out of the way before she laid her one hand on the America's waist and the other took her hand as she positioned to lead the dance.

"Oh come on Lena," Charles whined, "on the slow song? You had to wait until the slow song? You're not even a guy."

"So, I can lead better than you, now go find some other woman to dance with," She pushed a shocked Myka along on the dance floor.

After a few moments Myka spook up, "Wow, you really are better at leading than Charles."

Helena chuckled, "Of course I am."

"…Helena," Myka started timidly, "I'm not the first girl you've ever danced with, am I?"

The Brit looked to her with a smile that slowly started to fall as she realized that Myka's question may have been deeper than its face value. "No you're not; I've danced with a few others as well as many men."

"So did you know them well, I mean were they your friends or whatever, or were they like, just strangers…or –er," Myka was pulling her head awkwardly to the side, eyes huge.

"Or where they my personal companions?" Helena helped her out, "no Darling they were various people that I found interesting, so I simply danced with them. I've never had a personal companion until you Myka Darling."

"What if…I mean, have you ever –er- ah, has there ever been a woman that didn't like, I mean feel comfortable dancing with other woman that…ah…that"

"That I liked?" Helena smiled at her finding her awkwardness to be the most adorable thing that she'd ever seen. "Sure that's happened before, but I don't mind. Dancing to me has never been of a serious matter. I have by no means made emotional bonds with any of my previous partners, just merely a source of entertainment."

Myka bore her eyes into Helena's as she asked, "you've never fallen in love with any of them, not even your husband?"

Just as Helena was about to answer Charles cut in, "Okay my turn now," He grabbed a hold of Myka and pushed her along for the remainder of the song. A short time later Peter and Arthur had to leave for their work shift so Charles walked Myka and Helena back to their rooms for the evening.

When the girls entered the suit James was in the parlor awaiting his wife. "And where in the devil's name have you two been?" He asked in such a way that Myka couldn't tell if he were angry or indifferent.

"Oh, just a party with Charles on the lower deck," Helena answered him uncaringly.

"I hate it when you traipse around with the lower class, what if someone were to see you? You can so easily tarnish our company's name."

"Oh don't be so dramatic," She rolled her eyes.

"I would like you to retire with me into the master bedroom tonight my Sweet. We have some celebrating to see to on account of out new business endeavor," he smirked smugly.

"Yes, yes fine I'll be there in a moment," she said to him as he left for their room.

In hearing Helena's quick compliance to her husband's wishes, a strange feeling came over Myka. She felt as if Helena had just stabbed a knife into her heart, but she didn't know where the feeling was coming from. Helena was to spend the night with her husband, that was a normal endeavor in a marriage that should have nothing to do with her, but somehow it made her chest feel heavy.

"Myka Darling," Helena turned to her and grasped her hands, "I suppose this is goodnight then." She smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek which she had regretted the moment she had placed her lips on the American's skin, she wanted to hold her mouth to her for all eternity, but she then very quickly forced herself away as abrupt as she possibly could. She then turned around and shut herself away with her husband for the night.

Myka stood there frozen; she felt like she was on the verge of crying. Did Helena even love her husband? She wondered. Did Helena love her? She couldn't, Myka reasoned, she said so herself that she had had many partners all with whom she never really loved, or maybe it was had never had fallen in love? Myka shook her head, not that she was Helena's partner. She hated herself for thinking that the Britt would ever fancy her in that way, not that it would matter because Helena was a woman and so was she, and Myka would never be with another woman, she doesn't fancy women. Although Myka had to admit that Helena was beautiful and she stirred up something within her that she'd never felt before. Myka shook her head trying to clear her racing mind. She decided that she needed cold fresh air, so she went out to the suite's personal balcony that over looked the water at the side of the ship.

She stilled herself at the railing for only a short amount of time before she turned to a wide padded lounge chair and lay down in it. She soon crumpled her legs into her chest as she started to shiver in the cold night air, but something in her mind refused to allow her to go back inside. It was probably the fear that she would hear the two lovers, or perhaps she simply just needed to wallow.

Minutes turned into an hour then an hour turned into two where Myka remained out on the deck shivering and shaking before she heard the door open. "Myka Darling," Helena gasped, "what are you doing out here?" She rushed over to her shaking on the lounger, "I saw your door open to your room with an empty bed within it." She reached for the brunette's hands, "come now let's get you back inside."

"No!" Myka ripped her hands away, "just go back to your husband," Myka grumbled through chattering teeth, raw with emotion.

"Myka…"

"No! I want to stay right here. You go back inside." she practically slurred her tired confused words.

"Fine," Helena agreed sternly before spinning on her heals and leaving back through the door.

Myka started to tear at the other woman's action, she wanted Helena to stay. But why would she? Myka had just told her to leave.

After about a minute the door opened again revealing Helena holding a blanket along with a piece of paper. She quickly threw the heavy down blanket over top of Myka and slid the piece of parchment under a potted plant that sat on a small table right next to the brunette. Helena then abruptly and rather forcefully slipped under the blanket with her, quickly enveloping the woman in her arms and throwing one leg over her body. "You can kick and scream for all I care, but I am not letting you catch cold, and if you refuse to come inside, then you'll just have to deal with me here," Helena spook sternly.

"You didn't answer my question earlier," Myka almost growled whilst tensing her body towards Helena's personal space violation.

Helena sighed before starting, "Do I love my husband? Yes. Am I in love with him? No. and, no, I have also never been in love with any of my former partners. There are you happy now?" Helena almost barked at her.

"No!" Myka snapped.

"And why pray tell not?"

"How have you never fallen in love? You're Helena George-Wells for heaven's sakes!"

"Well have you fallen in love Myka Bering?"

"No."

"Well there you go. To each their own loveless life, I suppose."

After a calming silent minute Myka spoke as if she were on the verge of tears, "that's just stupid."

Helena took note to the woman's change in mannerism and asked softly, "what is stupid?"

"Our own loveless life," Myka quoted her, "Why can't either of us fall in love?"

"Who said that love isn't already knocking at our doors? Maybe all we have to do is be open and willing enough to let it in, even if it scares us?" Helena moved her hand down Myka's spine where the brunette shivered to her touch, but Helena took it as a shiver from the cold, so she pulled Myka in closer to her. "Enough talk for tonight Darling, try to get some sleep now," Helena whispered in her ear. Only until that moment did Myka wrap her arms around Helena and hold her tight. It didn't take long for Myka to fall asleep and when she did Helena took her opportunity to lean her head down and kiss her check tenderly before whispering, "I am so very sorry for bedding another, I promise you that I will save myself for only my one love." She placed her head on top of Myka's and blinked away her tears. "I promise," she repeated before she too fell into slumber.

 

Helena awoke to the sound of bone china making contact with a glass surface. The woman opened her eyes to find herself still wrapped around Myka under their blanket on the terrace; she then strained her head back to find Sophie placing two tea cups down on the small table next to the lounger.

"Morning Ma'am. Sorry; didn't mean to wake you, just thought you two might want a spot of tea. It's still quite chilly even with the sun starting to peak," the woman spoke quietly.

"No Sophie that's perfectly alright. Thank you," She looked to them and bowed before vanishing back inside.

"She looked at us funny," Myka muttered through a sleep thickened voice before yawning.

Helena chuckled and looked to her, "Well you did insist that we sleep out here on the veranda." She then grinned at her, "and good morning my Darling."

"Morning," Myka smirked back trying to hold back a beam.

"I must admit, I've come quite fond of sleeping with you in my arms," Helena winked cheekily at Myka before reaching over and passing her, her tea cup and saucer.

Myka took the items and shook her head suppressing a giggle where she received a sparkling grin in response. Helena then reached over again, but instead of grabbing her own tea she slid a piece of paper out from underneath a small planter and snuggled back into her spot and Myka whilst unfolding it.

"What's that?"

"What I promised you earlier," Helena flipped the parchment in her hand so that it faced the right way for her to read it.

Myka's eye grew, "Your writings?"

"Yes," Helena smirked nervously and gulped. She then opened her mouth to begin reading when she stopped herself. She shut her eyes hard, not realizing that reading aloud to Myka was going to be this difficult.

"Hey," Myka spoke softly while gently grasped Helena's wrist where she began stroking it with her thumb, "It's okay, it's only me."

Helena opened her watery eyes and smiled at her, "I know. That's why I'm so nervous… I don't want to disappoint you my Darling Myka."

Myka giggled ever so lightly then smiled, "I don't think it's humanly possible for you to disappoint me. Now come on, let's hear it," She gestured to the paper in Helena's hand before removing her own hand from the woman and taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh, all right," Helena smiled feeling a little better, but unfortunately she was still nervous as hell. She cleared her throat before beginning;

Captain McPherson walked onto the bridge with purpose to his steps,

Helena looked to Myka for a brief second, "He's my main character." Myka nodded in understanding where Helena continued.

He was wound tight with anger towards the new Nike Captain. He'd quite liked the ships former leader, but unfortunately the late Captain Jinks had fallen in battle not so much as a single cycle ago. His predecessor though, had put McPherson's own crew in jeopardy. He had pulled a gutsy move on the enemy and was lucky that it had worked out in his favor. But McPherson was not ready to let his men become pawns to this new Starship Captain.

"Captain Bering!"

Myka's eyes grew with shock

McPherson hollered with rage as he fully entered the room. "Captain Bering!" he repeated, not directing his focus to anyone in particular, for that he had never actually met the new captain and at that particular moment he lacked both the focus and patience to read every person's uniform insignias to pick him out.

"Yes," A beautiful woman with gorgeous golden brown curls swept up in a loose bun, turned to him with a stern look. Her expression conveyed the message, how-dare-you-speak-to-me-in-this-manner-aboard-my- own-ship.

"Helena?" Myka spook in confusion.

"Yes Darling?" she looked away from her parchment.

"That's- I mean, she's…"

"You," Helena smiled, "yes she is, and she's my favourite character too, so I hope you like her."

"I do, I mean… I like your whole story so far, you are a very talented writer, but it's not like that character is me. I could never be a captain of anything."

Helena laughed, "What are you talking about? You would make a fine Captain. You are intelligent, passionate and strong."

"Strong?" Myka spat. "Do you not remember how we met? I was about to hurl myself off the back of the ship! That's not strong."

Instead of Helena negating her friend she asked. "Would you like me to continue reading? I only have a little left to go."

Myka felt frustration towards Helena's refusal to carry on their conversation. "Fine," She huffed, but she was actually also quite curious to hear where the story and her character where heading off to.

Helena sighed a bit towards her tone but continued anyway;

Captain McPherson actually took a step back at seeing the woman. It was as if her emerald eyes pierced into his very soul. He had heard rumors about Bering's difficult past, but somehow those stories had only made a significant impact on him at that particular moment when seeing the stunning woman before him. The captain had risen up from nothing. Like a phoenix ascending from ash. He couldn't quite assign the emotion that he felt when gazing upon her…

"And that's all I've written so far," Helena looked up from her paper.

Myka slunk her forehead against the raven haired woman's shoulder, "Thank you," she muttered into the woman's arm.

"And what pray tell are you thanking me for?"

"For reading me your amazing writings, and for," Myka sighed, "for giving me hope." She looked up to Helena with a weak but still genuine smile.

Helena then put her paper on her lap and grabbed up Myka's head with both hands and kissed her forehead. "It is you Darling who has giving me hope," she released Myka guiding her head down to her shoulder before resting her own head on top of hers. "You are my muse, and I shall never let you go."

"Am I interrupting something," James spoke from just outside the door with his arms crossed in an un-amused tone.

Helena jerked her head up to look at her husband, "No Darling, I was just telling Myka that I am not prepared to ever let her go." She smiled at him knowing that she was getting on his nerves.

"Apparently," He raised an eyebrow while he walked in front of them. "It seems that you'd rather slumber with her than your own husband."

"Oh don't take any offense Darling, it's just she's so very soft and smells divine," She chuckled at him. "Would you care to escort us to breakfast?" she breezily changed the subject.

"Yes well fine," He huffed at his wife before extending his hand to her. Helena looked to Myka and hid an eye roll from him before taking his offered hand where he was quick to pull her up and wrap his arms around her very possessively. James then proceeded to glare at Myka as if he wanting to hurt her whilst guiding his wife inside. Myka gulped, fighting off the fear that was trying to take her over. She never really could get a reading off him, but now she knew to remain cautious. She didn't really understand his defiant stare. Both spouses had made it relatively clear that they had an open marriage, not that she was Helena's mistress, she was less than that. So why would he be crossed with her?

Myka slowly got up from the chair and snatched Helena's story up from where she had left it on the chair and unconsciously held it tight to her chest as she too made her way inside to ready herself for breakfast.

 

 

 

The entire day James appeared to have done everything in his power to keep Helena away from Myka. He made certain that he sat between them at both breakfast and lunch whilst keeping Helena deep in discussion about their company so that she had little to no time to converse with Myka. James also called a meeting with Mr. Shelby about their buyout during afternoon tea that Helena was obligated to attend, if she had wanted any say in the procedure of their company's takeover. This meeting lasted well into the day, where Myka had spent her time with Charles while he played hooky once again.

"If you could be a bird or a fish, which one would you rather be?" Charles asked Myka as they slowly made their way to the bow of the ship whilst watching the sun slowly setting.

Myka giggled at him and his question before answering, "Bird. Easy answer."

"You'd rather fly than swim the ocean blue?" He grinned.

"To fly through the air, no one to hold you down to the ground, nothing binding you…yeah," she smiled at him.

"See I'd rather be a fish. You know what kind I'd be?"

"A bottom feeder?"

His eyes grew wide where she started to laugh at him, "I'm joking. I'm only joking."

Charles laughed along with her, "You are a tease you know that? Now I truly see why you and my sister get along so well." He stopped his laughter as he continued, "No really, you know what kind of fish I would be?"

"I don't know Charles, what kind of fish would you be?"

"A jellyfish!"

Myka bust out laughing, "And why would you be a jellyfish?"

"So that I could shock people with my natural electricity and also physically show the spark that I'm feeling between us," He flashed a charming grin towards her where she could only react in another outburst of giggles.

"You know laughing at a guy after a great line like that can damage ones ego," he pouts with sparkling eyes keeping their banter all in good humor.

"Oh so that is the Charles Wells secret charm, comparing himself to a jellyfish?" she continued on giggling.

"Yes siree!" He beamed at her.

"Are you quite done with trying to win over the heart of my Myka?" Helena chuckled from behind them where they both spun around abruptly to the sound of her voice.

"No! I will only stop when she is mine, and mine alone!" he hollered whilst taking full advantage of the empty bow deck that they found themselves on. Both girls laughed at him and his enthusiasm. They then heard the bell announcing supper ringing. "May I escort you ladies to dinner?" Charles put out both his arms for them.

"Actually Charles, I'd like to spend a moment with Myka. We'll meet you in the dining hall later," She then looked to Myka, "I mean if that's alright with you Darling?"

Myka merely nodded her head trying to keep her excitement at bay; she'd missed Helena all day and was ecstatic to spend time with her alone.

"Oh I get it. You guys want your feminine alone time," Charles nodded his head.

"I don't completely know what that means, but sure," Helena smiled at her brother.

Myka tried to stifle a giggle at the pair. "Well alright I'm off," Charles announced, "I bid you two adieu," he grinned with a bow before scurrying off to dinner.

"I apologize on his behalf," Helena looked out onto the water.

"Yes you should. Now the only thing I'll see when I look at Charles will be a glob like jellyfish," Myka smiled at her, where she noticed Helena's head turned away.

Helena let out a single chuckle before turning to Myka baring a grave face, "No I'm sorry about James and his behavior today." She then smirked, "I'm afraid you've got him rather jealous," she seemed to say with an iota of pride to it.

Myka's eyes grew as she started shaking her head, "Helena if I have done anything wrong I didn't mean…"

"Hush my Darling," Helena smiled whilst placing her hand to Myka's mouth where she quickly removed it after the brunette had stopped. "You did nothing wrong, it is me who has committed the wrong."

Myka shot her a look of confusion, "You? What did you do?"

"It's what I didn't do in this case. I didn't ravish you and toss you to the side like James and I have a nasty habit of doing to people."

"Wha-?" Myka cocked her head to the side as she tried to make sense of what the other woman had just said to her.

Helena flashed a smile as she grabbed Myka's arm, "Come here," she dragged her a few meters to the very front of the bow.

"What? What are we doing?" Myka asked in annoyance at Helena's lack of divulging more on their conversation.

"Okay I want you to close your eyes and step up on the lower bar facing the water."

"Close my eyes?" The American almost wined.

"Yes, close your eyes," she repeated where Myka had complied with a huff. "alright," Helena directed Myka onto the railing.

"What? Why am I doing this?"

"You said you wanted to fly."

Myka whipped her head back to look down at the now much lower Helena as she still stood on the deck, "How much of our conversation did you hear?"

"Enough," Helena chuckled, "Now close your eyes and head to the front," she instructed with a pointed finger at the ocean.

Myka sighed and complied where she felt Helena straddle the bars right behind her as the Brit quickly wrapped her arms around the brunette. Myka unconsciously sighed again but this time it was out of comfort where she fell into the other woman's body.

"Alright now let go of the bars," Helena clutched Myka tighter making certain she had a good grip on her. Myka released the bars, "now stretch your arms out like the wings of an aeroplane."

Myka giggled a little as she did what she was told, "I feel kind of silly."

"I don't care if you feel like a clown," Helena grinned into her ear, "Now open your eyes."

Myka fluttered her eyes open as she looked across the water and the setting orange sun. "I don't know if I feel like I'm flying," she giggled, "but this is still very… it's fantastic and freeing."

"Like flying?"

Myka giggled again, "Fine yes, you win, it's like flying." Helena laughed whilst squeezing Myka tighter into her hug. Myka slowly brought her arms down to rest them on Helena's around her waist. "What did you mean by what you said earlier?"

"About James?" Myka simply nodded her head. "I never could give my heart to him which had always bothered him, but he made do with his many mistresses, and he allowed me my own lovers too; always knowing that I would neither give my love to them as I would not give it to him. But now…" Helena took Myka's hands from around her waist and intertwined their fingers, "Now, with you. He sees it; he sees I have already yielded my entire being to you; mind, body and soul."

Myka's eyes welled up quickly where they soon leaked heavily down her cheeks, "Helena I can't," she chocked through a sob. "I mean you are a… and so am I, and you are married, and I am just a servant girl…" She dropped her head not being able to do anything else but try to stop her tears and pull herself together. "If you wish to throw me back down in the engine room, I'll completely understand."

"What? No!" Helena back stepped off the railing and pulled Myka down into her arms but facing her this time, "I'd never do that, I'm by no means getting rid of you Myka. You are my entire world. Even if you can't give your whole self to me, I am more complete with just your friendship than I'll ever be with a platoon of lovers a gala of comrades and heap of gold."

"Helena!" Jaime's voice cracked through the chilly air. Helena turned whilst letting go of Myka as she looked to him strutting up to them, "My Sweet we were not done with that meeting," he clenched his jaw whilst using a sharp tone before grabbing at his wife's arm ratter forcefully.

"Hey!" Myka yelled at him before she thought through her reaction. It was very unlike her to do anything without first thinking it through.

"Mind your own business servant girl," he growled at her, "this is between my wife and I which doses not concern you."

"James!" Helena snapped at him. "That is no way to speak to a lady."

"My apologies," he quickly muttered to her obviously not meaning it before he started to drag his wife off.

Helena turned her head back to Myka and mouthed the word, "Sorry," with a gloomy face as he guided her away.

Myka huffed and turned back to the water and wiped the remainder of moisture out from her eyes before she slunk down to lean against the railing.

"My, my, my, well look what we've got here. Isn't it just my little favourite piece of harlot scum?" Myka gulped, she knew that voice and she knew that stench of shit. She slowly turned around to reveal Bruce standing before her covered in soot, just like she remembered him those short few days ago. "yes," he laughed, "that fear in your eyes is the right response." He walked closer to her, "You really thought that they were just going to lock me up on the ship?" he laughed again, "They don't care what I did to a skint deceiving tramp like you. They'd rather I work my way home. So here I am!" He smiled victoriously, "I finally found you my little pleasure candy." Myka was so far backed up against the railing that her body was throbbing from the pain of the metal digging into her body that matched the same rhythm her heart was pounding in her chest. Myka in conclusion tried to run but he was already too close and too fast that he easily grabbed her by the hair and threw her hard against the balustrade facing the water as her upper body flopped over the edge. He pulled her head with his hand still grasping her curls, "I warned you that if you told anybody I'd make you wish you were dead," he muttered in her ear before throwing her upper body back over the edge while he started tugging at her dress.

He didn't get far before Myka heard a thunderous grown and a loud bonk sound, right before Bruce fell away from her body. She turned around to see Helena hovering overtop of the dirty American's immobile body holding an oar from a nearby life boat, through blurry tear drenched eyes. Helena watched the man for a moment to make sure he wasn't about to get up before she threw down the paddle and grabbed Myka into her arms. "Hey, you alright?" she pushed away the curls that fell in front of her face. Surprisingly Myka had pulled herself together relatively quickly and nodded signifying that she was okay. She felt great actually, when gazing upon her attacker helplessly on the ground.

The brunette slid out of Helena's grasp as she bent down to check the man's pulse. After a few relocations of Myka's hand on both his neck and wrist she looked up to Helena, "He's dead," both woman's eyes grew with worry.

"Well let's just toss him overboard," Helena dragged her fingers through her raven hair, messing up her do a bit.

"What?" Myka practically spat, "We can't just throw him overboard."

"And why not? It's not like anybody's going to miss him."

"But he's in the workers manifest; they'll notice he's gone astray."

"So, then they notice he's gone, big deal. It's not like they'll know what's happened to him." Myka looked to her like she was barking mad, "Would you prefer that I go and turn myself in? Would that make you happy?" Helena asked.

"No!" Myka jumped to her feet, "Why would you even think that?" The brunette's eyes grew, "Oh no, I see some people coming towards our direction."

Helena whipped her head around, "Bollocks!" She then looked back to Bruce where wordlessly both women grabbed one of his limbs and hoisted him over the railing and dropped him into the sea below along with the oar. "Oh, not good," Myka looked down to a puddle of blood on the deck. "We have to clean this up!"

Helena looked over her shoulder to see the two figures approaching as they were getting a little too close, "No we have to leave, and now," she seized Myka's hand and started to run; dragging her behind whilst following the deck along the opposite side of the ship that the people were coming from.

 

 

 

The two woman burst through their suite door to find it empty. James was at supper, probably still with Mr. Shelby, and Sophie was doubtlessly getting her own food as well. Helena brought them into her room where she slump down on the edge of her bed. Myka looked to her expecting her to say something but the Brit remained quiet as she noticed blood on her hands. Helena stared at her reddish brown stained palms and started to shake. Myka quickly exited the room entering the water closet across the way where she was quick to wash off what little blood that was on her hands that had transferred off Helena's before she drew a washcloth from the cupboard and drenched it in water. She then speedily reentered the bedroom, closing the door behind her, before she dropped to her knees in front of Helena on the bed and started to wipe her hands clean.

After a couple silent minuets where Myka had gently washed off all the blood, but still continued to wipe at her hands not knowing really when she should stop, Helena spoke in a tiny frail voice, "I killed a man." Myka looked up to her not knowing what to say. What does one say to a person after they had just taken a life? "Myka?"

"Yes Helena," Myka's gaze never faulted off her face as she dropped the cloth to the floor and held her friend's hands in her own.

"I'd do it again," she sniffled before continuing with a stronger voice, "I'd kill a hundred men if they ever so much as tried to hurt you."

"No, don't say that. I don't want to be the cause of any guilt in your life."

"I have no guilt," her eyes dimmed black as she clenched her jaw, "I'd slaughter anybody who'd tried to take my love from me."

Myka's eyes filled with moisture as she realized that she would have done the same if their rolls were reversed. She would have killed for Helena. No, she would kill for her. Tears came streaming down her face as she straightened up on her knees whilst letting go of Helena's hands so that she could slide them on either side of the woman's face, bringing her head in to capture Helena's lips in her own. Helena reciprocated the kiss immediately as she worked her lips slowly and tenderly on Myka's, but just as she brought her hands up around the Americans body and threaded her fingers through her curls, wanting to pull her closer to deepen the kiss, Myka pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I mean I don't know what I'm doing, this is not me… I don't do this, I –I"

"It's alright Darling," Helena placed a hand along the brunette's jaw line and moved her thumb back-and-forth along her cheek. "You don't have to do anything that you don't want to."

Myka's eyes continued to leak tears in hearing her words where she was quick to wrap her arms around the woman's neck and burry her face into Helena's raven locks. Helena enveloped the woman into a hug and began combing through her curls. "I love you," Myka whispered into her neck.

Helena's eyes then too pooled in tears as she kissed the top of Myka's head before murmuring, "And I love you my Darling." She rested her head on the American's as they both allowed their tears to fall.

After some time had passed and both women's tears ceased to trickle down their face's Helena spoke softly, "how about we get ready for bed?" Myka merely nodded before slowly pulling her head away from the other woman's shoulder. "You better be intending on staying here for the night," Helena eyed her with a playful smirk.

Myka broke out in a beautiful smile as she nodded, "yes I better be, because I know you won't be able to fall asleep without your soft and divine smelling me," she giggled ever so lightly.

"Oh you make light of my slumber issues," Helena gasped before chuckling. "Come on rise to your feet," she stood up and yanked Myka along with her. "Turn," Helena instructed as she spun the American around to face the back wall.

"What are you doing?" Myka asked in alarmed.

"I'm only unfastening your dress so that you can slip into your nightwear." She started working at the lace, "don't worry I won't sneak a peak, as much as I'd like to," she chuckled.

"But Helena," Myka tried to look at her as panic took her over. "I- please, I- don't want you to…"

But Helena had already loosened the dress and tugged it down a ways. She stopped pulling at it, however, when she saw what Myka was getting so worked up over. She took her hands away from Myka and studied her back for a few silent moments where she could see the brunette tensing up more and more after each passing second. Finally Helena reached out and pulled Myka's dress all the way down to the floor, leaving her upper body completely nude, where her lower half still adorned her knickers and stocking.

"Lie down on your stomach on the bed," Helena instructed.

"Helena please…" Myka begged.

"This is nonnegotiable, now down on the bed," she repeated sternly.

Myka slowly and hesitantly crawled onto the bed and lay down on her stomach as demanded of her. Helena slowly undid her own dress, somehow having the skill to undo a back done up bodice without aid. She then took both her dress and Myka's dress to the closet and hung them up. She then proceed to slip into her nightgown after removing her stockings. The entire time Helena had taken to get ready for bed, Myka had kept her face hidden in her arms, scared to look up.

After what felt like a lifetime for Myka she finally felt Helena crawl onto the bed and straddle her before resting her weight on Myka's bum.

The woman atop gazed upon Myka's bare back once again, taking in ever single lashing scar on it, from the prominent long ones, to the faint short ones. She could feel Myka shaking under her, knowing that she was hiding her face to conceal her sobbing tears from her. After she had gazed upon every scar, Helena reached out and placed her two thumbs on top of one, where Myka's body jumped a bit to her touch. The Brit than slowly swept her digits along the chosen scar; starting from her lower back making her way up to just shy of her shoulder. She felt Myka twitching under her touch the entire way. Helena then leaned down and kissed that same scar starting at her lower back, once again, where she proceeded to drag her bottom lip all the way up to her shoulder where she placed a lingering wet kiss at the top. "You are so bloody beautiful Myka," she murmured into her skin before finding the next lashing mark to kiss, suckle and drag her mouth along. The more scars she doted upon, the less Myka shook under her.

Several minutes had passed, and Helena was still working on Myka's back, seeing to every blemish on it, where she was taken off guard when Myka quickly spun underneath here before promptly wrapped her arms around her neck, and pulling her down into a scorching kiss. Their tongues soon began playing a magical dance as the women pulled at each other's bodies, trying to get closer to the other. When they broke for air Myka panted, "You were driving me insane." Helena recaptured her lips as she chuckled inside Myka's mouth whilst slowly sweeping her one hand from behind Myka's back to her stomach where she could feel her muscles twitching beneath her palm as she ever so leisurely let it make its way up to her chest, but before she could rightfully claim her price the bedroom door swung open.

"You filthy blasphemous whores!" James spat out in disgust, "Helena, I don't even want to deal with you right now, but you two have royally messed up," He shouted at them.

"Wha- What are you going on about?" Helena sat up whilst quickly covering Myka's bare chest with a pillow before looking to her frantic husband.

"Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds saw you two throwing something person-shaped off the edge of the ship tonight."

Myka and Helena shared a horrified glance.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" he bellowed in anger, "they found a blood puddle at the spot where they claimed that you two had run off from."

"He disserved it!" Helena yelled as she leaped off the bed. "He tried to hurt Myka! He did hurt Myka"

"So you killed him?"

"I didn't mean to kill him, it just sort of happened."

James growled whilst slapping his hand to his forehead in frustration. "You'd better tell your whore of a mistress to get dressed and fast." He stomped out of the room before slamming the door behind him.

Without a single word, both Helena and Myka quickly assisted each other in putting their dresses back on and scurried out the bedroom door.

"Who was it?" James demanded as they entered the parlor.

"Just an engine room worker," Helena explained. "He was supposed to be incarcerated aboard the ship."

"Well he wasn't and because of you and your sinful ways, you've forced me to deal with your disgraceful exploit. You can thank me later for not letting our name be tarnished."

"What do you mean you've dealt with it?" Helena asked before both girls spun around to the sound of two officers entering their cabin.

"Yes, the murderer you're seeking is that one," James pointed to Myka.

"What?" Helena spat in dismay towards her husband before whipping her head back to the officers whilst grabbing Myka's waist securely, holding on to her for dear life, "He's lying! It was me," she shouted in panic.

"Come now dear, don't cover up for this witch of a woman," James spoke calmly. "Take her away," he instructed the men to grab Myka.

"No! No, I did it!" Helena continued through wet eyes and hollers.

"No," Myka turned to the men, "I did do it, don't believe her, she's just afraid because I threatened her life as well."

"See, the girl's crazy," James added in. "Now come now my sweet," he forcefully pulled at Helena where one of the officers pulled at Myka. But all of them soon lost their balance as the ship shook like it had just impacted something. A piercing scraping noise dragged along the side of the ship for a few seconds before it ceased. "What was that?" James asked the officers.

"Oh, probably nothing, maybe a small iceberg or something. Nothing to worry about," The one who had just pulled Myka away from Helena and passed her over to the other officer, said.

"Myka!" Helena screamed, taking no concern to the collision, as she reached out towards her but James held her back.

"Can you please get that scum out of my cabin?" James barked at them.

"Yes sir," they both answered together as they pushed Myka out the door and closed it behind them.

Helena turned to her husband and started beating at him whilst yelling though tears, "You're the scum! Get her back! Make them bring her back! She's innocent!"

James grabbed her by the wrist and threw her to the ground, "Yes well she may be innocent, but you are not! And since we are the superior class, we can have the poor serve out our sentences." He straightened out the cuffs on his jacket, "I am in serious need for a brandy and cigar." He said to himself before looking back to Helena, "When you come to your senses you'll thank me and see that I was right in all this." he said calmly before exiting their suite, leaving his wife weeping on the floor. When she heard the hatch click behind him she raised her head to reveal dark furry in her eyes. She was going to get her Myka back, and there was nothing that she was going to let stand in her way.

 

 

Helena picked herself up off the floor from the spot where her husband had previously thrown her down to. She growled whilst lunging at the door that led out of the cabin. She screamed in frustration when she discovered that James had locked the door from the outside. The woman was quick to stomp her way through the suite to their other exit, where it too, was locked. She hollered and pounded on the door with her fists in aggravation, her eyes moistening progressively with each beating towards the secured hatch. She halted her thrashings where she turned to lean her back against the door where she slunk down; body meeting floor.

 

 

Myka was being escorted down into the ship's hull with two officers on either side of her. She walked with them giving the men her full cooperation, ready to take the heat for Helena no matter what the punishment.

The trio passed by a senior officer ordering about a dozen of his men. "Tell the passengers to put on their life-vests, but be sure to remain calm. People can sense fear. Tell the first class to make their way up to the deck. Captain also wants all women and children on boats as well, but if things get chaotic…"

Myka strained her ears to hear what the man was talking about, but was pushed to keep moving down the passageway.

They reached a small room that resided on one of the lower decks where one of the officers was quick to handcuff one of the brunette's hands to a pipe that lined the outer bulkhead, in the room. Both men were relatively gentle with her, which she was grateful for.

The officer that just cuffed her turned to the other man, "One of us should go see what all that commotion was about, out there?"

"You think it's about that collision?" The second officer asked sounding a bit panicked.

"Don't know," the first one shrugged his shoulders before gesturing to the door with his head, "go find out," he said with some authority which led Myka to believing that he out ranked him.

The second officer nodded and left for the door in search for answers, "I'll go see and report back."

A few long awkward minutes had passed where both Myka and the officer that remained, stood in silence, trying not to so much as look at each other. The brunette could tell that the man was getting nervous, not from her presence but from his shipmate's lack of return.

"You think something is wrong with the ship?" Myka was surprised at her own calm voice and demeanor. She quickly rationalized it as a dead girl's question.

"No!" the man snapped at her all too quickly before looking away again.

Myka sighed and dropped her head to the pipe that held her captive. She allowed her eyes to close as she fell into an ecstasy like state, not one drawn out of bliss or joy, but an out-of-body-experience due to her brain not being able to process her emotional condition.

Sense of time had escaped the woman for that the next thing her brain had registered was a cursed yell from the officer that shared the room. Myka snapped out of her trance and looked to the man, and then to the ground where he was gazing upon. There was a small puddle of water seeping into the little room that they stood in.

"Bloody Hell," The officer cussed at the slowly bleeding in seawater. "That's it! I'm getting out of here." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Myka called out. "What about me? You can't just leave me here like this?"

The man halted and turned to her, "And why not?" He started leisurely making his way towards her. "You are a murderer. I believe this punishment fits the crime rather swimmingly, don't you?"

"So, what? You're playing judge, jury, and executioner?"

The officer stilled himself just in front of the woman, "No, it's Captains order's, he said to keep you confined," the officer stated matter of fact, not taking any sense of pleasure in her crime or short coming demise, just simply trying to keep the order's of his superior officer while not allowing an individual thought to enter his mind.

But in hearing the word 'captain' Myka's thoughts jumped to Helena's Captain Bering. She wanted to be strong and brave like her, so with one quick movement the brunette grabbed the man with her free hand and pushed his head hard into the pipe next to them with all her might. A loud clang was heard through her labour intensive roar. The man, now unconscious, dropped to the floor, but his upper body fell away from her, his head landing up against the wall. Myka stretched her body as she tried to reach for the man's coat pockets, assuming that the keys for her cuffs were in one of them. But the shackles were clamped high up on the pipe with a protruding valve hindered the ability for the metal ring to slide down the pole.

The water was hastily making its way further into the room nearing both the unconscious officer and Myka's feet. The brunette ripped at her chafing shackled wrists and reached with all her might towards the man's pockets but falling much too short, even her feet could not make the distance. She sighed heavily dropping her head back against the pipe as she prayed for a miracle.

 

 

After some time had passed, Helena shook her head; refusing to give up as she rose to her feet, wiping her eyes dry with her sleeve. She knew another way out, and she was not about to pass it up as an viable option. The determined woman then promptly made her way out to the cabin's balcony, stilling herself at the railing. She leaned over and looked to the neighboring terrace directly to the side of theirs and then up to the balcony on the upper deck that was above their neighbors' and then back down to the one adjacent to her. There was about a five feet wide pillar in diameter, separating her from her intended destination; with absolutely nothing to assist her in crossing the gap to the other balcony. She backed away from the edge and walked back inside with her eyes peeled as she looked for something, anything to aid her.

Her eyes fell onto a light fixture attached to one of the walls. It was a duel socket light with two hook-like stems coming up from its single mounted point; where at the top housed the light bulbs within their glass, flower-shaped, shades. The feature looked similar to a triple fish hook, minus the third prong. Helena whipped her head about searching for something that could break drywall. She smirked slightly at her husband's expensive Italian walking cane, which he liked to flaunt every so often; it leaned against the room's hearth. She quickly snatched it from its resting spot and used the ivory head of the staff as a sledgehammer on the wall.

She punched holes all around the fixture, loosening it from its mount before smashing a path following the electric cable through the wall. Once she was satisfied with her demolition, she grabbed the light and yanked at it as hard as she could with a thunderous growl, in turn; ripping both the light and about nine feet of wiring, out from the wall.

Helena quickly placed the fixture on a near by padded arm-chair before she ran into the master bedroom to retrieve one of James's many knives that he liked to collect. She chose an old cowboy bowie knife where she was fast to go to the cable, still attached to the wall, and from a few feet away she threw the knife directly at the wire, severing it in half with a spark. She then went to the blade, still lodged in the wall, and seized it back from its vertical resting place and tucked it away in her low, ankle-rise, leather boot.

She then took up the light fixture from the chair, with its nine feet of cable still attached to it, and walked back out onto the balcony dragging the cord behind. Helena moved to the end of the railing were she looked at the balustrade of the balcony that lay just above her neighbor's terrace. She then slid the light fixture over the edge and grasped the cable about two feet away from the piece where she proceeded in rotating the light at a high speed, like a lasso, releasing it through her grip to try and wrap the hook around the upper railing. The light hit the bottom of the balcony with a loud clang where one of the glass shades smashed into a dozen pieces; shards came raining down on Helena as she hid her face away from them while grasping the cable tighter before the object plummeted into the ocean far below. She pulled the light back up by its cord and repeated her actions.

After a several attempts, Helena finally had a successfully throw where the light hooked over the top railing, spinning twice around, before securing itself to the cable directly below the horizontal bar. The Brit tugged at the cable a few times making certain it would not slip before she ever so carefully climbed up on top of the balustrade right in front of her. She held the wall as she steadied herself while gulping hard. She then wrapped the cord around her hand a few times before readying herself. "For Myka," she thought, reminding herself for courage, as she forcefully pushed herself off the railing, praying that the electrical wiring would bare her weight. She swung out from the ship before swinging back and landing perfectly on her neighbor's patio. She couldn't help but let out a laugh at both fate's kindness towards her, and her own clever ingenuity.

Helena was quick to enter the suite where she found it empty, which she thought strange for that it was late in the night, but put little mental effort in understanding the abnormality. She scurried out the cabin's door into the hallway making haste towards the lower deck, knowing that Myka would most likely be brought there.

"Mrs. Wells!" A man called out as she jogged by.

"Yes?" She stopped and turned at the sound of the familiar voice, to find Mr. Shelby standing before her wearing a life vest. She took notice to his attire where she made a quick assessment of her surroundings. She stood in the lobby outside of the dinning room, where it was packed with people all wearing flotation jackets.

"Your brother was looking for you," Mr. Shelby informed her.

Helena paid little concern to her brother's mission of locating her within that moment, "What's going on?" she asked him as her already uneasiness turned into panic.

"She's going down," The man said.

"What?"

"The Titanic hit an iceberg, the ship's flooding as we speak."

The man had barely gotten the words out of his mouth before Helena was off like she had just been shot from a cannon.

She ran full speed until she found a man in uniform where she was swift to grab him by the collar of his shirt, "Where would the Master of Arms hold an offender?" She demanded.

"Wha-? look lady ya gotta calm down and go to the top deck…"

"No!" she spat, cutting him off, "Where would he take one?" She shook him in her strong grasp.

"You are to go to the deck with the other woman and children!" He demanded as he broke her grip forcefully, "Now Ma'am, you have to calm down and…"

"No!" Helena grabbed the knife from her boot and thrust it up against his neck where she bore her black eyes into his own, while she began talking slower with more control, "Now, you are going to tell me were I need to go, is that understood?" The young sailor gulped and nodded his head in fear, signifying his cooperation. "Good," she smiled in such a way that would unsettle any sane person.

 

 

Myka looked to the freezing water that was now ankle deep which felt like a hundred knives stabbing her in the feet all at once. She was scared for that the officer she had knocked out still lay unconscious on the ground, but luckily his head remained propped up against the bulkhead and out of the ice water. She didn't want him to drown on her behalf, even if he wished that same fate for her. The brunette felt guilty for secretly wanting his, soon to be, floating body to drift towards her so that she could search him for the key that would free her.

"Myka!" The brunette jerked her head towards the door as she could have sworn she heard her name being called. "Myka!" It came again, the American's face split into a grin as she recognized the voice.

"Helena!" Myka shouted out at the top of her lungs. "Helena, I'm in here!"

A short moment later Helena burst through the doorway as best she could while practically tripping over the water that surrounded her feet; her dress was sopping wet from the waist down; her body shaking in response to the cold. The Brit assessed the situation of the room for a split second; wasting as little time as possible before closing the gap between Myka and herself. Helena wrapped her shivering arms around the brunette and pulling her mouth to hers where she poured all her love and concern for the other woman in a forceful, yet loving kiss. Myka quickly grabbed at the back of Helena's neck with her free hand and pulled her closer, as she demanded the other woman to open her mouth and enter her own with her tongue. The Brit was only happy to comply.

When they finally broke for air Myka pushed her forehead tight against Helena's where she kept her eyes shut, "You are my answered prayer to everything. You know that?" The brunette whispered while bringing her hand along Helena's jaw line and sweeping her thumb gently over the other woman's lips.

Helena then brought her own hand up to push the American's palm firmly to her mouth planting a warm kiss on it before murmuring, "No it is you Myka, who is my godsend and answered prayer to everything."

"Am I in Heaven?" The girls heard a man mumbling where they looked to the, now conscious, officer on the ground with water to his chin, wearing a lopsided grin.

"He's not exactly with it now is he?" Helena observed his droopy eyes and confused blissful facial expression before turning her gaze back to Myka, "What did you do to him?" She smirked at her proudly.

"Well I- you know- I… may have, possibly… no I did, I bashed his head into this pipe," She pulled her head to the side baring huge eyes while trying to hide a smile. Helena chuckled before Myka blurted out, "Well he has the keys!"

"Keys?" Helena back stepped while only then realizing that Myka had been shackled to the wall. She then moved quickly to the loopy man on the ground where she dug through his pockets quickly locating the keys. She then moved to Myka and un-cuffed her wasting no time before taking her hand and dragging her out of the room and into the water that gradually deepened.

"What about the officer back there?" Myka asked through a wince of pain as her lower extremities were quickly submerging into the ice water that made her feel as if her flesh were burning right off her bones.

"The ice water will wake him up quickly, but he's probably already a dead man despite his current situation." Helena explained through newly chattering teeth.

"What!" Myka burst out in fear, thinking that she had caused the man severe brain damage that was going to kill him no matter what.

"There aren't enough life boats for everyone Myka," Helena looked to her with a grave face stilling them both in the passageway, thigh deep in water.

"So we might not get off?" Myka matched her serious expression while shivering due to the cold.

"No, we are getting into one of those lifeboats!" She squeezed Myka's hand already in her grasp. "I swear to you Myka, you will be just fine. The women and children are being loaded first into the boats, all we have to do is get to them," She smiled reassuringly, "that's all," she practically stated again, "But we are going to have to use the stairs because the lifts are all flooded and no longer operational," she added in.

"Well if that's all, why are we just standing around here? Lets get a move on," She smiled at Helena before pushing them both along into the chest-deep water that led to the stairwell. Both their bodies shivered as they struggled to breath in their freezing states, but they kept their hands clasped and trudged forwards, half wading and half swimming in the deep water. Helena was beginning to black out a bit; her body did not feel as it had on the way down in search for Myka, the first time she passed though the water. Now she felt nothing, she was completely numb and lacked the ability to breath. The only thing that kept her moving, and some what alert, was Myka tugging her along.

Myka was the first one to reach the stairs where she was quick to climb them and help Helena along behind her. They both shivered profusely as they tried to keep their footing while ascending the stairs out of the water and continuing up to leave the hull of the ship behind.

They had climbed many flights and passed many stories where they finally hit the top of their stairwell just a few decks bellow where they needed to be. "Come on," Myka said while exiting the stairwell into another long passage way, "There's got to be another stairwell near by," she dragged Helena behind where she could hear her wheezing ever so lightly. Myka was moving at a fast pace where she debated whether or not she should slow down for that she seemed to be tugging Helena more and more as the other woman was becoming more sluggish behind her. The brunette decided to maintain her pace for a bit longer, at least until they reached a stairway, but she began to fall into a walk sooner than expected when they stumbled upon a horde of people yelling and banging against a closed door. "What the heck is going on here?" Myka wondered aloud through chattering teeth, as she stilled them at the edge of the crowd.

"Myka! Helena!" They heard Peter calling as he threaded his way through the people towards them with Arthur close on his tail.

"Hey," Myka smiled briefly in seeing her friends before letting it fall as she pressed onto more urgent matters. "What's going on here?" she asked while she struggled to cease her quivering teeth.

"Does bloody bastards got da doors all locked so dat we peas'nt class can't get up der on deck. Dey say der are too many people n' not enough boats."

"Bloody bastards indeed," Helena slurred as she leaned in close to Myka's side while attempting to catch her breath, needing her as a support to lean on. Myka noticed her frail state and shuddering body where she quickly wrapped her arms around her to steady her and also try to warm her up a bit.

"Hey, you two are all wet der," Arthur pointed out.

"Yes, the lower decks are flooded," Myka explained, "Do you guys know if there's another way out?"

"No all da stairs are blocked n' locked," Peter said, "even da ones at da far ends of dis level, and it's not like da oder levels are…wait!" The man put up his finger. "I tink I might just got an idea." He smiled. "Folla me!" The Irishman yelled over his shoulder as he made haste towards the stairwell that the girls had just come up from. The others were quick to chase after, back down into the bowls of the quickly flooding ship.

 

Myka, Helena, Peter and Arthur quickly ran down three flights of stairs with Peter in the lead. Myka continued to hold Helena securely in her arms as they descended into the ship, for the Brit was heaving and failing to catch her breath.

"Dis way!" Peter hollered whilst exiting the stairwell into a long corridor. They moved through the slanted up hallway. Ice water seeped into the hall by the stairway.  
Myka pulled Helena up the sloped shipwith strength that she didn't know she possessed. It burned inside her as her only thoughts were directed towards the trembling woman in her arms.

"Dere!" Peter pointed to a hatch whilst he hastened his pace towards it, "come on, please be open," he muttered to himself before reaching for the door. To all their relief, the hatch swung open with ease. "Yes!" He smiled at the success.

Peter then walked through the threshold that led to a simple closet like room, with a floor hatch situated in the center of it. He was quick to squat, release the lock, and turn the circular door open which produced a puff of smoke from the boilers down below. After the cloud had dissipated, the floor access-way presented a ladder that led down to the flooded engine room.

"'Iyt everyboty down," Peter gestured through the hatch. Arthur was the first to go to the ladder so that he could assist, if needed, from the bottom.

As the man began making his way down Myka turned to the woman in her grasp. "Hey, you okay?" she asked softly while reaching out to push some stray raven locks away from her dear Helena's face. Myka cupped her chin with her slender fingers to look into her dark eyes. Her own radiated with concern.

Helena removed the hand that was clenching at her chest before taking the deepest breath that she could muster up, which barely passed for a normal inhalation by any means. "I'll be fine," she choked out. "really," she spoke quickly to cover up her strangled response, "I guess, we high class folk, don't physically exert ourselves as much as one should," she smiled at the American while her breath slowly became more regular, "tell us the lift's out of commission, the next thing you know, a multitude of people dressed in corsets and suits, are holding their chests, cursing God for thinning the air around them, as they climb two flights of stairs."

Myka couldn't help but giggle in both humour and relief before responding, "oh don't be ridiculous, I'm sure It'd take at least three flights of stairs before the cursing would start." Helena chuckled a bit but it came out in more of a cough.

"Kay, who's next?" Peter asked.

Without a word Myka turned Helena to the floor hatch and helped her lower herself to the ground and grasp the top of the ladder. Myka then spotted her whilst she swung her feet through and down the hatch to position them on a rung below, all the while keeping a secure arm around the Brit's back. "You okay there? Your grip alright?" Myka asked, "Arthur is just at the bottom, so if you feel like your slipping or..."

"Myka!" Helena interrupted her. "I'm fine," she couldn't help but smile towards the woman's worry over her, "I'll be just fine," she repeated. And with that Myka gave a strong nod before letting go of her back where Helena was quick to start climbing down. Peter then gestured towards Myka to go next where he followed soon after.

They only had to climb about two stories down, for that the enormous engine room was flooded roughly three stories below them, and continued to get deeper with the ships slant. The room was also full of smoke due to the many furnaces, however, there was a plus side to the furnaces being in the room, because of them, the water was slightly warmer, but even with the multitude, they couldn't heat the ocean water to anything remotely in the human comfort range. The four of them all shivered as they treaded in the deep water. They heard the bulkheads cracking due to the ships hull integrity failing all around them.

Helena felt something float up against her in the water. The room was dimly lit and hazy so her eyes had not yet adjusted. She could not make it out at first, so she decided to reach out and feel it, quickly regretting her decision. She pulled back abruptly when she identified a man's face in her hands. A short moment later when all their eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, a string of murmers and curses rang out. The room was a flooded graveyard of engine-room workers. There were at least fifty lifeless bodies floating in the waters surrounding them.

"Fuck!" Arthur blurted out, "Fuckn' Hell, Fuck!" He then turned his attention towards Peter, "Why'd ya bring us here? We're gonna die just like dees poor bloody bast'rds!" he yelled at his friend whilst pointing towards their former coworkers.

"Wer not gonna die!" Peter yelled back, "I told ya, I got an idea!" They stared each other down for a moment before Peter continued in a calmer voice, "Ya just gatta trust me ya big lug," he smiled at his best mate.

A smirk soon appeared on Arthur's face as he nodded, "Iyt"

"Good," Peter smirked back, an intense shiver ran up his body from freezing water that engulfed most of his torso. "Now, dis way everybody," he instructed before starting to swim towards the end of the giant room. The water level here almost met the ceiling.

Myka swam in close to Helena's side and slightly in front as she pushed away the floating corpses whenever they came near. Luckily Peter was in front so he cleared the way quite proficiently for the two girls and Arthur at the rear of the group.

"Der it is," Peter gestured with his head towards a large ventilation shaft situated on the wall right underneath the bulkhead. The water level fell about a meter below the vent making it accessible to them. "Dat vent should go out right on da udder side of da wall by da kitchen."

Helena didn't even smile towards the information, she could barely hear the Irishman's words through the hollow sound that her breath was making inside of her ear-channels. Her vision was dimming like it had done the last time she was in the cold water. Her chest clenched in excruciating pain. The only thing she was concentrating on, was the feel of Myka right beside her, guiding her to their destination. The next thing Helena knew; she was being hoisted out of the water into an open ventilation shaft. It took her a moment to realize that Arthur was pulling her up from the top where Myka and Peter were pushing her from the bottom, still in the water.

Almost at the exact moment Helena had entered the, meter in circumference, shaft, a thunderous cracking sound echoed throughout the space, followed by four heads snapping towards the noise.

"Heads up!" Aurthur yelled after catching a glimpse of a supporting ceiling I-beam starting to fall towards them, due to the ships shifting hull. The Irishman in the vent pulled Helena further into the shaft straightaway, in order to make sure that her legs cleared the room and falling debris, where Peter was quick to push Myka down into the water where he dunked under as well.

The I-beam plummeted and crashed into the water right where Peter and Myka dove under a mere millisecond before it.

"Myka!" Helena screamed as she frantically turned in the vent to look into the water. The heavy beam was now fully submerged and the water bubbled up from where it had sunk to. Helena's gaze searched the water in a panic where she could see no sign of Peter nor her beloved Myka. She was just about to dive into the water to find her when Arthur held her back, "You, stay here, don't move," he ordered sternly before pushing her back and to the side so that he could jump out of the shaft, back into the water. He dove down straightaway as soon as he was out of the vent.

After several seconds that felt like a torturous lifetime, Helena let out her held breath when Arthur resurfaced. "I see a body pinned between da beam and a railing of a flooded walkway," he explained while he began searching his immediate vicinity, "I need somethn' to pry da beam up."

"Who is it!" Helena asked frantically.

"Can't tell," He said just as he reached for a coal shovel that was still pried in a dead workers hand. Without hesitation he dove back under.

Again Helena was forced to wait, the entire time fighting off the urge to jump in and help, but knowing that if she did, she'd become a liability instead of an asset, which could endanger Peter and Myka even more so, for that she would be forcing Arthur to save her instead of them. Helena's heart stopped as she saw a shadow slowly getting bigger right in front of her, as it grew she could make out the silhouette of a body, she then noticed red surrounding it. Her hand flew to her mouth, "Myka?" she gasped through instant tears. The body surfaced entirely where Helena grabbed for it, turning it over revealing Peter, with some sort of metal steak that looked to have been from a piece of machinery, protruding through his chest. Helena pulled away from him as she curled her knees to her chest, tears streaming down her face while she gazed upon the bloodied water through her, now also, bloodied fingers stretched out before her.

A large splash and wave, pushed Peter's body away a little from the vent. Helena blinked her wet eyes as she came out of her brief trance, she looked to the side to see Arthur holding Myka's head above the water, swimming towards her.

"Myka!" Helena yelled as she reached for her trying to see if she were alright. Myka only responded with a cough as the Irishman brought her to Helena and started to lift her up into the vent. Helena waisted no time in wrapping her arms around her and yanking her in where she continued to pull the brunette into her lap whilst completely encompassing her in a hug. Myka wrapped her arms around her quickly as her body shook whilst she coughed up a bit of seawater.

"Peter?" Arthur howled. Helena shut her eyes hard knowing what the Irishman had just discovered. The Brit hugged Myka closer to her as the brunette soon stopped hacking up water. "No Peter! No!" he continued on.

Myka looked up, removing her head from Helena's shoulder, as she gazed upon the sight of Arthur holding his dear friend's lifeless body. Without a word, Myka crawled out of Helena's arms and directed her full attention to the grieving man. "Arthur you have to get out of the water, if you don't, you'll freeze to death." The American said firmly, hating herself for sounding so insensitive.

"No!" The distraught man screamed, "Der's no point! I'm gonna die anyhow 'cause dey won't even put a poorboy like me ona boat! Might as well just stay here wit my best mate an go down wit the ship."

"Arthur," Myka spoke again sternly, "look at me," she demanded with so much authority that the man had no choice but to meet her gaze, "You don't know if they will let you on a boat or not. You are not allowed to even think that you won't come out of this alive. Peter believed that we could all get out. Don't prove him wrong Arthur. Don't you dare tarnish Peter's hope for all of us." If it were even possible, Myka intensified her tone, "let's move, now!" Her eyes pierced into his pooling ones. He soon nodded and made his way over to them, pulling himself out of the water.

Myka then began to crawl past Helena, so that she could guide them through the vent. Just as she passed by, the Brit spoke up, wanting to know if the she was alright. She had just been crushed and pinned by a heavy piece of metal under the water. "Myka..."

"I'm fine," Myka snapped at the woman as she still remained ridged from ordering Arthur to join them. The brunette shut her eyes, regretting her tone instantly, not meaning to have responded so coldly. Without a word Myka doubled back the few inches that she'd gained and turned to Helena. She pressed her lips firmly, yet tenderly, to her cheek in a silent apology and 'I love you'. Then as silently as she entered the woman's space, she left it, leaving Helena with a smirk and flushed cheeks, despite her tearing eyes for their dear friend's death.

Within no time at all, Myka found the way out of the ventilation system, they climbed out into a corridor right outside of the kitchen, just as Peter had said it would. All three of them were shivering profusely. "Look," Myka pointed, "stairs!" She then lead them to the destination before they quickly stammered up two flights. A locked wooden door, which led out to the upper deck of the ship, met them at the top. "Crap!" Myka muttered as she toggled at the handle. She turned and looked to the other two before an idea struck her, "Wait here a second," she instructed them as she began running back down the stairs to a fire axe that she had seen when they crawled out of the vent.

Within that same minute she came running back with her intended object in hand, and went straight to the door, readying herself to axe through the wood around the locked handle. "Wait," Arthur stopped her, "Let me do it." He took the axe and started hacking away at it.

Myka looked to Helena who had walked back down the few stairs to the nearest landing, where she dropped herself down to sit on the top stair that led down to the lower story. Her head fell straight into her own lap while her hands went back up to grabbing her chest as her body continued to shake. "Helena?" Myka called out after her, down the stairs where she received no response. "Helena?" She repeated, again with no reply. Myka was quick to make her way down to sit beside the shivering woman and scoop her upper body into her arms.

"I'm sorry Darling, I'm alright, really," Helena spoke softly while hugging Myka close before bringing her forehead up to rest it against the brunette's. After a wordless moment where only Arthur's hacking was heard Helena spoke again. "So I was thinking, When we get out of this; we should open up a bookstore."

"What?" Myka asked.

"A quite little bookstore, maybe if you'd like, we could buy back your parents shop in New York." Myka pulled her head away from Helena's as her eyes grew in shock. "I'll leave my husband, take my share of stocks and sell them, and invest it in our shop."

"What? Leave your husband? Like as in a div... I mean a...," Myka couldn't bring herself to say the word aloud, it was just so inappropriate to speak of.

"Divorce," Helena smiled and bowed her head while eyeing her before chuckling, "yes, just as in a divorce." Her eyes then lit up before asking, "Your family shop's residence, is it above the store?"

"Yeees," Myka couldn't help but smile at her while she cocked her head and squinted her eyes a bit in confusion.

"Splendid," Helena grinned, "We shall live up there until we both die of old age. You, me, and our many books... hundreds, no, thousands of them."

Myka was speechless, she wanted that. She wanted only that. People could talk on the streets about the two women who never took a husband and lived together above the bookstore, and she wouldn't care, not really. Just as long as she had her Helena in her arms at the end of each and everyday, she would be happier than any other. Myka seized the back of Helena's neck and pulled her into a slow tender kiss. She loved this woman more than she could bare and needed to show her how much, with the purest kiss that either of them had ever thought possible, they sealed their unspoken pact, that they would keep their promise to each other.

"It's open!" Arthur hollered after a loud bang that neither woman really noticed. They broke their kiss just before he gazed down the stairs, not realizing the intimate moment that had just transpired.

Myka was the first to rise before helping Helena to her feet. Hand-in-hand they climbed the stairs to Arthur and all together the three exited through the door that would bring them up onto the ship's deck where the lifeboats were held. Hope stirred within them once again.

 

 

"Helena!" Charles called out to his sister as the trio made their way to the upper deck of the ship. The place was crowded, with frantic people everywhere, as they all tried to get a spot on the quickly dwindling lifeboats. The British man weaved his way through the multitudes of people before reaching Helena and scooping her tightly into a relieved hug. "I was worried sick about you Lena. James had told me that you were in your room, but when I got there, the place was empty." He kissed the side of his sister's head, "although, I have a confession. While I was in there I pried open your writing desk's drawer and apprehended all your manuscripts, and have them here," he patted his over the shoulder carrier style bag, "... and what happened here?" He pulled Helena away to get a better look at her after her clothing's wetness was transferring to his own, "You're soaked!" He then examined the other two. "All of you are soaked!" He tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm afraid the tale is rather long, and we are running short on time here," Helena couldn't help but smile a bit at seeing her brother standing before her.

"Lena, you're shaking," He looked to her; worry showing through his calm expression.

She smiled at him while taking his hands in hers and squeezing them, "I'm fine."

He returned the smile before he shifted his eyes back to the other two; putting more attention on the American at first, "Myka Darling, are you alright?" The brunette simply smirked at his concern and nodded that she was fine. Charles' attention then shifted to the Irishman, "Arthur, my good gentleman, you doing swimmingly there too?" Arthur only shrugged a response while bearing down cast eyes. "Hey, where's Peter?" Charles asked when noticing the man's missing friend.

Helena yanked at her brother's hands, making him look to her in response. She quickly shook her head so that he would cut short his queries about Peter. Charles understood almost right away where he closed his eyes and drew in a long breath, wanting to know more of it, but knowing this was not the time. "Okay," He opened his eyes, "You two," he gestured to Helena and Myka, "You're getting on a boat, now. They're still only filling them up with women and children at this moment."

"But there are only a few hand-fulls left!" Helena burst out as she referred to the lack of boats still on deck.

"Don't worry, almost all of the women and kids are loaded up, then they'll start letting on the men soon enough," he reassured her, but unfortunately Helena knew of all the woman and children that were still locked up in the lower decks. She chose to push the thought of them away as she focused on what little she actually had control over. "James is looking right now for a boat that will let us men on already, " Charles continued, "I would have been looking with him, but I was preoccupied with trying to find you and Myka," He explained while letting go of one of Helena's hands before he started to drag her through the crowds, mostly consisting of men. Helena seized Myka's hand with her free one, where the American was fast to grab a hold of Arthur's coat, so not to lose him either.

The British man pulled them along the slanted ship's deck, on the port side, while searching for a lifeboat for the girls. About halfway up to the bow he found one that was just about to be lowered down into the water. "Wait!" Charles hollered at the men at the pulley system while elbowing through the men that were trying to get on the boat as well, "I have two women here!" He explained.

"Hold up!" The officer who was crowed controlling, ordered the others to wait for the girls to load onto the boat.

"Thank you," Charles nodded his gratitude as he pulled Helena and Myka completely through the hoard of people.

Arthur gently removed Myka's hand from his coat; knowing that he should stay back with the others in the crowd. He didn't belong on that boat, but she did. Myka turned to him about to say something, but he silenced her by simply bringing her in for a big bear-hug, before wordlessly pushing her out towards the lifeboat.

"Myka Darling," Helena claimed the brunette's hand once again, "It's time," she squeezed it, where Myka turned to her and smiled, nodding. The Brit leaned in and kissed her love's cheek. "Come," Helena pulled her over to the boat but just as they were about to climb in, a holler floated over the crowd.

"Wait!" James' voice was heard. "Stop that woman! She's a murderer and does not have the right to a seat in that boat!" He weaved trough the people, making it over to them in record time.

"What?" The same officer that was looking after crowd control, asked.

"This woman," James grabbed Myka by the back of her dress and yanked her in close to him, "She murdered a man in cold blood this very evening. She should not be permitted to join these good and lawful women on this boat. She could go mad again, and kill the Innocent helpless children on board with her. Give this spot to an outstanding gentleman that abides by the laws of King and country, and more importantly, by the laws of humanity..."

"Oh do shut up James, and let her go!" Helena grabbed at her husband, forcing him to release Myka.

"No!" he aggressively took a hold of his wife's wrist, "She is not going with you!"

"Yes she is and she is not a murderer!" Helena yelled at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, break it up here!" One of the officers stepped in between them, forcing, man and wife apart. He then looked to James, "What's this about her killing a man?"

"She didn't!" Helena yelled. "He's lying."

James looked to her and hissed through clenched teeth, "calm down my sweet, you do nobody good; defending the guilty." He then shifted his gaze to the officer in front of them, "I apologize on my wife's behalf. She's an emotional woman who has unfortunately found friendship in the wrong person, but the mentally insane are quite crafty and can easily lure the weaker minded."

"Weaker minded!" Helena snapped, "I'll have you know that..."

"Ma'am please," The officer shushed her.

"Actually sir," a younger man in uniform that was at the ropes spoke up, "There was an incident this evening of a woman who killed a man on deck. I over heard some chatter about it a few hours ago."

"Was this the woman?" The officer next to the fighting pair asked.

"I'm not sure. I didn't actually see anything, but I did hear that she was American... and," He hesitated a bit.

"Well, out with it!" The officer ordered.

"I heard that she was a real looker too, sir." He said in embarrassment.

The officer looked to Myka as to confirm her beauty before looking back to James, "You say, this woman is said murderer?"

"A gentleman's word, I say she is," James replied coolly.

"What?" Charles burst out after finding his voice, "James, there is no way Myka is a murderer."

"I'm afraid she is my dear Charles."

"Charles, he's lying!" Helena pleaded, "please make them believe me."

"I'm sorry Ma'am," The officer spoke to Helena while collecting Myka in his grasp, "I'm afraid that I can't allow a threat, such as this woman," He gestured to Myka in his hold, "to board a boat with only defenseless woman and children on it." He starts to push her away, back towards the centre of the ship. "We will deal with her later." the superior officer then looked to his men, "Get this boat in the water," he ordered before disappearing into the crowd with Myka.

"No!" Helena leaped towards Myka but it was Charles who held her back. "Let go of me!" She thrashed at her brother.

"No," He spoke sternly while positioning her in his arms to look at her. "Lena, calm down and look at me," he demanded.

Helena did as she was told, mostly because of the pure shock of his commanding tone. She had never heard him speak like that before. "She's innocent Charles," Helena stated in a calmer voice.

"I know," He said without a doubt in his gaze as he stared at his sister straight in the eyes. "I know," He repeated, "but you are going to get on this boat right now, and I will..."

"No I'm not going anywhere..."

"Quiet!" He barked where Helena actually jumped in response. "You are going on this boat, and I will see to Myka getting on another one."

"But..."

"Lena," this time he spoke softer but kept his intensity, "I swear to you, I will get her on a boat."

"And you too. You have to swear to me that you will get on one too," Helena spoke through welled up eyes.

"Alright, I swear that I will too." He then broke eye contact before he pushed her to the lifeboat. "Now, in you go."

Helena looked to the boat but just couldn't' bring herself to getting in. No, she couldn't'. There was no way she'd leave Myka. Not ever. "No," she turned to her brother.

"We're letting down the boat now lady," one of the young seamen spoke out to them, "You gotta get in now."

"Let it down without me," she told him, "I'm not going." The boy, in slight confusion, started to let down the boat.

"Oh, yes you are," Charles grunted as he grabbed up his sister and dropped her into the boat.

"No!" Helena hollered, but it was too late, she was already in the boat that was quickly on its way down into the water.

"Well you have to give it to her," James stepped forward and fell in beside Charles, "She does know how to make a scene."

Before Charles had the opportunity to watch his sister's boat safely make its was into the water, he snapped his head towards James and charged at him, fury burning in his eyes, as he pushed the man into the crowd. "Why would you say that about Myka?" He shouted in his face after pinning him up against a near by bulkhead. "What the Hell is the matter with you? That woman is no Psychopath Killer, and you know it!"

"Leave dis scum be," Arthur's hand rested gently on Charles's shoulder, "We gotta go get Myka before ya get brigged yerself."

Charles processed what the Irishman had said for a few seconds before letting go of James. Not one of the three men said a word as Charles and Arthur walked away in search for Myka.

The two men walked around the upper deck where they caught sight of Myka after about ten minutes of searching. She was being held by two seamen beside the most forward chimney of the ship.

Arthur stopped Charles about six meters away from their captive friend, by putting a hand on his shoulder. The Irishmen looked to a boat that was being loaded up with both men and women just to their rear. "See dis boat behind us," Arthur gestured towards the small craft. Charles looked and nodded. "Whatever happn's ya get Myka in dat boat."

"Wha...?" Charles was about to ask by what he'd exactly meant by that, but it was too late; Arthur was already trudging up towards them. Before anyone knew what had happened, the large Irishman punched one of Myka's jailers, knocking him out cold. Unfortunately, the other uniform elbowed Arthur in the back while he was still focusing on the man that had just fallen to the ground. The Irishman collapsed to his knees where he yelled out in pain, "Charles! Get Myka! Now!" And with that Charles ran to the brunette and dragged her away to their previously discussed destination while Arthur continued to brawl with the other man.

"I've got a woman here to get on board," Charles yanked and swung Myka through and in front of the crowd that was fighting for a spot on the boat.

Myka looked to the officer in charge where her mouth drop, "shit." The uniform was the same man that accompanied her down into the ships hull where she was cuffed and left to her fate.

As soon as the officer's eyes landed on Myka, he pulled his gun. "No, na-ah. Stay back." He pointed the gun towards her. "You thought that you could escape?"

"Christ man," Charles stepped between the gun and Myka, "Put that gun down, and let this woman on the boat," he shouted.

"No, She's a murderer."

"What is with you people and saying that?" He waved his hands in confusion. "Look, This woman is not a murderer and she's not crazy either, and you will let her on this boat," he demanded.

"No. Look here sir, I want no trouble, but if you try anything I will shoot you," the officer said with meaning. "There is still some room on this boat, and I'll allow you and only you on it, if you not cause any problems."

"This is absurd," Charles advanced him in anger, where the other man pulled the hammer of his revolver in response.

"Charles!" Myka yanked him back and turned him around to face her. "He's going to shoot you."

"I don't care!" he shouted, still fully heated in anger and frustration.

"But I do," She yanked at his arms more to get him to look her in the eyes. "Helena will care too. Now you have an opportunity to get on a life boat here, so you're going to take it."

"Myka, I am not leaving without you. I promised Helena. Even if I hadn't promised her, I'd still not leave you."

"Yes you are. There's no point in us both getting stuck on this ship, besides, "She smirked a bit, "you've got a sister to look after and her manuscripts to deliver to safe dry land."

"But..."

"No buts. Now get on this boat before he shoots somebody."

"So you're getting on?" The officer asked while still pointing his gun.

"Yes he is," Myka nodded before looking behind her to the crowd. She smiled again when her gaze fell onto Arthur approaching the hoard of people, while he rubbed his punching hand with the other. "And so is he," Myka reached into the crowd and pulled the Irishman forward. "Then they'll be no trouble."

The man sighed, "Alright you two, get in."

The crowed up roared at the fact that they were permitted to get into the boat. Arthur stepped in first where Charles turned back to Myka. He then gently placed an arm around her back where the other fell upon her neck, pulling her in close he captured her lips in a farewell kiss. Myka relaxed into the short kiss, fully accepting it for what it was. She cared for Charles as he did for her. She was not in love with him, but that's not what the gesture was intending to say. After breaking the kiss Charles took one of her hands in both his and squeezed it, "until we meet again, Myka Bering." He stared into her eyes with such intensity before turning away and joining Arthur and the others in the boat.

The crowed up roared again as the boat began to lower into the water. Fortunate for Myka, all the commotion allowed her to slip away. She thought she heard the officer yelling for her to get back, so she just quickened her pace, and started to run the length of the ship; desperately looking for another life boat.

After the woman had made a complete circle of the ship, with not a lifeboat to be found, she started to feel hot tears run down her freezing face. She didn't know what to do so she let her body carry her away. The next thing she knew, she found her feet scurrying down the inner stairway that led into the tea room. Her eyes caught on a corner, with the slanted ground leaning into it. It almost reminded her of some sort of a nest, so she went to it, falling along the slanted wall into a ball, with her head slunk to her knees. There she wrapped her arms around her legs and held herself tight as she wept. She was alone once again, going down in this sinking ship.

 

The sound of the ship crackling and bending was dimly echoing through Myka's ears as well as the faint noises of people shouting for their lives on the upper decks. Myka shivered and shook in her corner refusing to look up, while hugging her knees close to her body. Just when she found a reason to live, her life was being ripped away from her. She was ironically getting her initial wish of drowning in the deep depths below. But now it was no longer her saving grace. It was as cold and heartless as the ice water seeping into the ship, crawling through the hulls; hunting her down.

"Myka," a soft voice came along with a gentle hand on her shoulder. At first Myka thought that she had just imagined it, so instead of looking up, she hugged herself tighter. "Myka," it came again, just as softly as the first time, where the hand gently squeezed her shoulder.

This time the brunette looked up in confusion. When her gaze met the dark espresso eyes of her love, squatting down next to her, she gasped for air before chocking out, "Helena!" Her head shook frantically, "you're not here, you're in a boat, safely in a boat." Her eyes drained all her liquid pain down her checks as she refused to believe that Helena was no longer safe, in a life-craft, away from the sinking ship.

"No darling," Helena reached out and cupped Myka's face, stopping her head from shaking, "I jumped onto the lower deck as the boat was being let down into the water. I couldn't leave you Myka. I could never leave you." She tried to wipe the woman's tears away, but her response only made the American cry out with more intensity. Helena was quick to reposition herself, sitting right next to Myka, where she scooped the woman's legs up so that they fell on the other side of her lap, she then brought the woman's upper body tightly into her arms. Myka clung to her as she tried, with all her might, to stop crying towards Helena's newly self-determined, life threatening, situation.

"I don't want you to be here. I want you to be safe," Myka spoke into the woman's neck after finding her voice once again.

"Funny; for the first time in my life, I feel absolutely safe. As long as I'm in your arms, and you are in mine, I feel invincible. The world may crumble around us, but I care little, for that the only world that effects me is you. You are my world Myka, not this flooding ship. Just you." Helena claimed the other woman's chin in her hand and forced her face up to look into her eyes. "Don't you get it Darling? As long as I'm with you, I am safe."

Myka pushed her lips into Helena's, kissing her softly. "I don't want you to die," she broke contact for a brief moment before reclaiming her mouth again. She murmured after a moment, separating again from her, "I love you too much."

"Then we better not die," Helena pulled the woman back a bit so that she could look at her. She then gently swept her thumb over the woman's swollen lips, "because I love you too much to see you parish as well."

Myka smirked, "good, 'cause you still owe me a bookstore."

Helena laughed before kissing her beloved Myka again. The slow tender kiss soon caught with passion and intensity. They began grabbing and pushing hard against each other, desperately wanting to feel the other's body everywhere at once. They didn't know if they'd survive the night, which made them crave each other with that much more longing.

Helena finally ripped her exploring tongue out from Myka's welcoming mouth, gasping for air. "Myka," she locked eyes with her while catching her breath. "Let me make love to you. Let me show you how much you mean to me right here and right now. While we're still both drawing breath into our lungs and our blood is forever coursing through our veins. Please, will you give me this opportunity to finally become complete with you?"

Myka gulped. She was nervous, but not scared at hearing Helena's request. She wanted this. She wanted to feel loved for the first time in her adult life; and most importantly, she wanted Helena. Myka nodded firmly, giving the Brit permission to take her body as she had already taken her heart.

Helena smiled, a smile that instantaneously hurt her cheeks for that it was so big and broad, as her eyes sparkled joyously. She gently moved Myka's feet over off her lap, where she grabbed the brunette's hand and led her over away from the wall; crawling the short distance. Wordlessly the Brit led Myka to a spacious spot on the slanted floor, making certain to allow her head to rest on the highest part of the ramp-like floor as she slowly pushed her down. Only when the brown mess of curly lay on the ground like a halo around Myka's head, did Helena push her body on top of hers and recapture her lips.

Helena pulled at the damp ties of Myka's dress without allowing contact to be broken with their mouths. The only time that they were forced to separate, was when Helena tugged Myka's, still wet, garment over her head. The raven haired beauty was quick to throw it off to the side before Myka grabbed her head, forcing it back down to her lips; missing the taste of her lovely mouth. The woman was still in her lower undergarments, but in that moment, it was too big a feat to get the rest off.

Normally Helena would have striped her completely nude exploring and tasting every inch and crevice in her perfect body. But there, in that moment, she couldn't seem to breakaway from Myka's lips. She dug her fingers deep into her curls, grasping at the woman, never wanting to let her go, as she explored her mouth with her own. She desperately wanted to just fall right inside of Myka, truly becoming one with her.

After an unmeasurable amount of time, Helena felt her own dress being tugged at which brought her back into focus of what they were doing. She'd never had the experience of her head loosing itself, like it just had, in the person she was with. The Brit quickly assisted Myka in getting her stripped down to her nickers as well. God, Myka felt so good as Helena fell back on top of her; breasts colliding together.

A chill ran up Helena's spine in response to the cold air hitting her newly unclothed back. Myka was prompted to respond, as if the chill were her own, bringing her arms down to the woman's torso, tightening her hold as she enveloped her as best she could.

Once the woman had warmed up a bit she pried her body off of Myka, ever so slightly, whilst running her hand gently down Myka's stomach, leisurely making its way to her undergarment, before slipping inside.

Myka gasped inside of Helena's mouth, as her eyes flew open towards the sensation. Helena then too opened her eyes, as if she knew that the other woman had done the same. They continued to kiss each other with locked gazes while Helena began to pleasure the woman with her delectable fingers.

Myka began tearing at the eyes, where is a desperate need to feel Helena too, she promptly brought her hand down the length of their bodies, where she slipped inside of her lover, quickly matching the Brit's rhythm.

Both of them refused to break their kiss or eye contact until the moment where air left lungs and eyes rolled back into sculls. Neither one screamed at that point, instead they fell silent inside the plane of existence where noise seemed to have no purpose. Their bodies both shook and trembled where they wordlessly slipped out of each other and held the other close. Helena buried her face into the side of Myka's neck, where the brunette brought her hand up to rest it on top of her raven head.

After some times had passed, the sensation of sound had begun to register in the girls ears once again. First came the sound of their pounding hearts slowing inside their chests. Then came the sound of the crushing ship and screaming people above them; a horrid reminders of the situation that they were currently in.

Seconds after Helena's mind had finally fluttered back into her head, descending from the heavens, a thunderous crack emanated throughout the room, as the floor jerked down suddenly, causing the women to fly against the nearby bulkhead.

"Shit!" Myka's head snapped up from the, now, very slanted ground; body pined between wall and Helena. She then looked to the Brit who was tightly pushed up against her stomach. "You alright?" She asked while grabbing the woman up with her as they attempted to sit.

"Yes I'm fine," she quickly looked to Myka, "You?"

"Yep, good as gold," She responded half sarcastically while getting them up to their feet.

"Myka, the ship's sinking more quickly now. Do you feel it?" Helena looked to her with fear in her eyes, while they assessed the rapidly slanting movement of the ship.

Myka broke eye contact while she quickly apprehended their discarded clothing, passing Helena her garment, before they speedily got dressed; cringing as the cold wet material fell onto their bodies.

Their dresses were hardly tied properly when Myka, giving up on here own garment, grabbed a hold of Helena's hand and dragged her up the stairs, having great difficulty in doing so as the ship was hastily moving into a greater angle.

Once they had reached the top deck they could see that the ship's bow was completely submerged under the water. Which explained why the inner hull was crumbling under the pressure. Helena looked to Myka, "The weight of that water," she gestured to the front sunken end of the ship, "is going to snap the hull in half."

"What! Are you sure?"

"Yes," She nodded her head. "We need to get to the stern; it will be the last part to hit the water."

Myka nodded; trusting the woman completely before starting them off towards the back of the ship. They climbed up the slanted deck as the vessel began to sink faster. The American cursed herself for not paying more attention to the situation around them. They should have gone to the upper deck earlier. They were not even at the final smoke stack, when the ship's angel became too great for them to continue on any further. The brunette grabbed at the side railing where she swung Helena to it as well, just as the floor almost disappeared beneath their feet; became more like a wall, hindering them from gaining any more ground.

"Mykaaaah," Helena yelled as her hands began to slip off from the railing a short time later. The brunette grabbed at her one arm straightaway, to help support her. Trying to keep them both up with her other arm grasping at the bar above. Helena closed her eyes hard as she concentrated on holding on, but her willpower was shaken when she heard the life ending screams of people falling off the deck onto the lower parts of the ship, or if they were lucky, into the freezing waters below.

It was then Myka's hand that was starting to slip from the balustrade, having difficulties supporting both their weight. Just as she was about to let go of the railing above, due to a shear lack of strength left in her body, the ship snapped in half, just as Helena had predicted, which in turn, dropped the stern half of the ship back into the water. Helena and Myka, along with a great number of other passengers, crashed down onto the temporarily horizontal deck. Myka didn't bother to ask if the other woman was okay, she just took the hand, that was still tightly grasped in her own, and pulled it up off the ground and towards the very end of the ship while they could still maneuver along the angel.

They quickly reached the end of the ship, where there were a great many others who had the same idea as them. Wordlessly the women climbed over the railing to the other side, both having the same idea. When they got onto the bars the ship was very near being vertical once again. People were both falling and jumping off the ship everywhere. Helena looked to Myka then back down to their hands on the railing where she couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

Myka snapped her head to her in response, "Are you laughing?" she asked in horrid shock.

"A little," Helena smirked at her. "Does this not feel the slightest bit familiar," She gestured to the their position on the ship.

Myka followed her gaze, where she too smirked after realizing that they were in the exact same spot as where they had met. "Then too, you put your life in jeopardy for the sake of mine," Myka smiled where she couldn't help but let a tear fall too, hating herself for putting Helena into dangerous situations like she apparently had a habit of doing.

The ship then started to fall into the ocean. Screaming was heard from everyone around. Helena looked to Myka's sloppily tied lace on her dress. Quickly she untied it from her garment. "What are you doing?" Myka asked in confusion.

Helena took one of Myka's hands and tied one end of the lace tightly around her wrist, "When the ship sinks into the water, there's going to be a very strong undertow, where we will be thrashed around."

The Brit handed the other end to Myka where she took it in understanding, "So we won't get separated." The brunette quickly tied the lace around Helena's offered wrist while Helena steadied her on the railing as the ship was quickly falling into the ocean below. Just as Myka had tightened the knot, she was forced to take in a deep breath for that the water had just crashed up into them, before they were sucked down into the freezing sea below.

The water hit Helena like a thousand needles all over her body. Her chest though, felt more like a butcher's knife pierced right through her heart. Here body crumpled into itself as the water pulled her in some direction, that Helena could only guess as being down. Her arm was yanked forcefully to the side, the bonds around her wrist tightened in response. The woman took pleasure in the pain that it gave for the fact that, only then did she know that, Myka was still there with her.

Myka swam towards the surface with all her might, dragging Helena along behind. She had always been a strong swimmer, but never before then had she been so thankful for her natural skills in the water. Myka's head burst out from the water whilst taking in a giant breath of fresh air. Helena surfaced a second later where the American noticed her struggling to keep her haed above water. Quickly Myka pulled her backwards into her arm, supporting her head above the surface. Myka didn't have the time nor the energy to talk to the woman, so she decided to see to Helena after she had found something for them to grab a hold of. Myka swam for a few minutes, trying so hard not to shut her eyes that so desperately wanted to close, due to the ice water's ability of zapping ones energy from their body. Through blurred vision, Myka caught glimpse of a large wooden wardrobe floating in the water a short distance away. The woman locked her focus on it as she quickly made her way, with Helena still in her grasp, towards it before anyone else got to it.

When the brunette successfully got to their intended destination she tried to help Helena up first, but was pushed away. "No," Helena barely got out, "you first."

Myka sighed towards the woman's constant over protection of her before she slid up onto the piece of furniture, that wobbled quite aggressively due to her weight introduction. Once Myka was up she reached over the edge, careful not to flip the wardrobe over, while she scooped up Helena and slid her on top of her own body, mimicking their position from shortly ago in the tea room. Myka wrapped her free arm around the shaking woman a top her, where both their bound wrists lay in between their heaving chests. Helena buried her head hard into Myka's neck, trying to catch her breath but failing to do so as her bound hand clung at her heart.

"Helena?" Myka slurred out in worry; not having the energy to do much more. The brunette could feel the other woman's heart pounding profusely against her own hand and chest. It was beating much faster that it should have been. "Helena? Baby? Respond please," She begged after too much time had passed.

After a moment Helena began, not moving a muscle in her body, "When you see my brother, tell him to give half of his stocks to you."

"What?" Myka asked is complete confusion.

Helena disregarded her question, not have the energy to go back and forth with her. "He'll do it. He knows that he wouldn't have them without me; they're practically mine anyway. There will be more than enough for you to buy back your family's shop."

"Helena, what the hell are you talking about?" Myka tugged up the Brit's head to look her in the eye. "You're scaring me."

Helena gazed upon her dear Love's face as she explained with a trembling voice, "When I was a child I fell ill during the epidemic, terribly ill; I barely made it through with my life." Helena mustered up a sad smirk, "our physician had always said that I was a fighter."

"Helena, I don't understand," Myka shook her head as tears came streaming down her face, refusing to connect the dots.

"The thing is that I never completely recovered from the fever, well to be precises, my heart never completely did," Helena's eyes squinted in pain as she clutched at her chest again. "The doctor said that it would be forever weakened."

"No!" Myka hollered as tears streamed down her face, "No! You'll be fine," She grasped the woman's head stronger in her hand. "Promise me that you'll be fine," she demanded. "Promise!"

Helena gulped through the pain that her heart was creating before she lowered her head and kissing the woman beneath her. "I love you, Myka Bering, with all my heart; my forever weakened heart," she whispered into her lips before resting her head back onto the brunette's neck.

A sobbing Myka lay her hand on the woman´s head while bringing her face down to rest it against her wet raven locks. Over and over Myka repeated in her head, 'Don't die my Helena. Please don't die,' for that she lacked the energy to say it out loud. All too soon, the brunette closed her heavy eyelids and slipped into unconsciousness due to the freezing temperature of her body.

 

 

Myka cracked her eyes open after sometime; hearing the sound of men calling out. Her vision was blurred and her ears were ringing. A light fell across her face where she shut her eyes again in response; falling back under.

 

 

Myka groaned towards the noisy sounds around her. She jerked back to consciousness as two men in a boat started tugging at her and Helena.

"I don't think this one's alive," one of the voices came.

"Then leave her," came another.

"What?" Myka tried to yell, but it came out in more of a mumble, while the men loaded her onto the boat.

"Wait, looks like they're stuck together," One voice said in referring to the women's binds.

"Then cut them apart." another said

"No!" this time Myka found her voice. She then leaped out towards Helena, still on the wardrobe. "Helena!" The woman hollered through fresh tears as she noticed her Love's face. It was white as snow and her lips were blue. "Helena wake up!" She grabbed for the women to shake her, but before she was about to touch the Brit's, all too, pale body with her unbound hand, a strong arm wrapped around her pulling her back into the boat. Another hand was fast to cut their binds with a pocket knife. "No!" She screamed bloody murder at the top of her lungs. "She's not dead!". The boat then began to move away while the man remained in holding her back as she began to thrash around. "No! Go back! Go back!" Myka carried on like this for a few more moments before her eyes became too blurry for her to keep them open. She then quickly fell back into blackness.

 

 

The next time Myka opened her eyes she found herself in a warm bed inside, what looked to be, a ship's inner hull, surrounded by a few other people in cots, like her own.

"Hey Myka," came a gentle and familiar voice where the woman moved her head to look to her other side.

The brunette's face broke into a smile, "Hey back atcha Charles,"she said; her voice sounding a bit hoarse. The man squeezed her hand that, she hadn't realized, was already in his. Myka then noticed his sad expression and wet eyes as he smiled back at her. With that look Myka recalled her rescue. "no," she muttered to herself; refusing to believe that what she had remembered was not just her mind playing tricks on her. The American shot up into a sitting position as her eyes desperately scanned the faces of the people in the room. "Where's Helena?" Myka whipped her head back to Charles, Where is she?" The man looked to her as tears began falling down his face. He then shook his head slowly. The brunette looked down to her wrist where she saw the tie that bound her to her Helena, cut. "No," Myka barely got the word out of her mouth as tears began to fall as well.

Charles got up from the chair he was sitting on, that was positioned beside her bed, and sat on the edge of her cot, gently enveloping her into his arms. He rocked them back and forth as they both mourned the death of their dear beloved Helena.

 

 

…15 years later

 

Myka locked up the front door of her family's bookstore, after the last customer had left for the evening. She sighed as she made her way back around the checkout counter to continue reading the manuscript that she had abandoned there.

"You know this story is absolutely fallacious in every way possible, right?" A voice came from behind the brunette making her jump a bit in startle.

"Helena, what did I say about you and skulking, and also, about reading my clients' writings? You know I have…"

"Fiduciary responsibilities to adhere to, such as; client/publicist confidentiality, blah, blah, blah. I know Mom," droned a curly haired girl with jet black hair, about the age of twelve.

Myka scrunched her face and side glanced her eldest child, who had stilled herself at her mother's side, behind the desk. Helena merely blinked towards her and smirked.

Myka let a smirk of her own slip before she asked, "So you think this novel is equally ridiculous too, huh?"

"Borderline absurdity," the girl simply stated.

Myka let out a laugh, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The girl's face broke out into a grin.

Suddenly two younger boys came running through the store towards them. They both had wooden swords that they were noisily clanging together in a duel. "You'll never get me Captain Hook!" the oldest one growled at the other.

"I'm not Captain Hook! I told you! I'm D'Artagnan!" Yelled the younger.

"Mom, Dad says supper's ready!" The eldest boy called to Myka; not taking his eyes off of his little brother, while striking his sword towards him. The younger, jumped out of its way.

Myka called back to them. "Peter Pan! D'Artagnan! If there is no victor in thirty seconds, Helena and I get to commentate the end of this duel."

In hearing this, the boys intensified their efforts. But thirty seconds soon passed where Myka began, "and Peter Pan thrusts his sword to his opponent's chest." The oldest boy instantaneously fell into slow motion, as he obeyed his mother's commentary.

"But D'Artagnan is younger and faster, so he easily dodges the attack," Helena added, where the youngest boy slowly bent out of the way of his brother's sword.

"Unfortunately D'Artagnan looses his balance," Myka continued, "And falls to the ground in his efforts of dodging the weapon." The young boy began falling like molasses to the floor, in a very dramatic way.

Helena then takes over, "so Pan takes his advantage and strikes down towards his fallen opponent." The older boy pulled the sword up over his brother's body and slowly brought it down, intending on delivering the final blow.

"But just as the sword is coming down to our poor D'Artagnan on the floor, he finds the speed and strength to thrust his sword up in a, thunderous and heroic, war cry," Myka added. Her youngest then yells out as he too, slowly thrusts his sword up to his brother's chest. They both slide their blades under the other's arm, as if they had just stabbed each other at the same time. They then proceed in falling, in slow motion, to the ground while gasping and hollering, in a grand performance of their fake deaths. It was the cheesiest way one could ever imagine seeing two boys perish.

Once they had fallen to a heap on the floor and ceased their twitching and gasping, Myka spoke up, "Okay my little ghosts; Up for dinner and don't forget to wash your hands." The two boys bounced back up to their feet and ran off. Myka then looked to her daughter who was still standing beside her. "You think you can go make sure that those two don't whip each other with my hand towels up there?"

"Only if you let me read that new chapter you got today?"

"What chapter?"

"Don't play innocent with me Mother, I know that new client of yours dropped it off today."

Myka clenched her jaw and scratched at her neck in an act of virtuousness, "I have no idea what you're talking about," she went bug-eyed while pulling her neck to the side.

Helena laughed while she started off after her younger brothers, "Just make sure you keep the manuscript out tonight before you and dad go to bed," The girl smiled while not turning to look at her mother.

Myka chuckled towards her cheeky daughter whilst shaking her head. "But you're in bed by midnight!" The brunette called out to the back of her daughter's disappearing form; witnessing it vanish into the shelves of the store.

"You know she gets that from you," a man said from behind her while he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into a hug.

"No," Myka relaxed into her husband's embrace, "That one is absolutely a Wells trait," she smiled in memory of her daughter's namesake, and the many qualities that niece and aunt shared.

He hummed in agreement while resting his chin to the side of his wife's head. "So, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I could eat," Myka smiled.

In hearing that, he quickly ripped his head away from her in utter shock and offence, "Could eat!" He repeated dramatically. "You can not just nonchalantly accept to eat 'Charles Wells's Famous Duck and Rice Dinner'! People cross the land to get just one scrap of leftovers of my savory, tastefully, delicious, appetizing, mouth-watering…" Myka quickly kissed Charles to shut him up. "Speaking of delicious," he muttered into her lips.

Myka burst out into laughter, "No!" she pushed him away, "Go get the kids to the table, I'll be right there."

He beamed at her while back stepping away, "Fine! But remember, I am a jelly fish!" he hollered out while turning around and disappearing into the many bookshelves that they had to pass in order to get upstairs.

Myka covered her face with her hand in response to his antics, trying to conceal her grin. She then sighed before dropping her gaze back to the fiction story in front of her. Once she had finished reading the last of the excerpt, and making an official decision, not to publish the story or carry on with that particular author, she slowly started to meander into the isles of the store.

Her feet took her deep into the towering shelves; they always lead her to the same spot. She dragged her hands across the spines of the books as she walked, before finally stopping at the spot where she stood at so many times before. She could swear that there were foot imprints left by her in the carpet at that spot beneath her feet. She reached out to the shelf that she had always visited, sliding out a navy blue book with gold writing upon the spine. It read 'The Chronicles of Captain McPherson'. There were nine installments of the series. Myka pulled out book number one of the chronicles and ran her fingers across the author's name above the title. 'Helena Wells' is what her digits skimmed along. Myka smiled, like she had all the times before, while holding Helena's works. It was always the same smile too; a proud but sad one. The brunette then allowed her hand to fall further down the book to her own name, 'Bering Publications'. Helena's books were Myka's first, of many, which her small company had published. The pride she had for the series were for the both of them; Helena and her. She held the books so dear to her heart.

Myka opened the novel and started to read her dear love's words. She knew them all so well by this point, seeing that Myka was the editor of all her books, refusing to let anyone else touch her writings. But that never stopped her from rereading the text. She read until her sight blurred do to the tears in her welled up eyes. Some days she could go pages until they came, others, she was already tearing at just the sight of the spine of one of her books, still tucked away on the shelf. Today, however, she made it through a paragraph before she kissed Helena's words on the page and gently shut the book; holding it to her heart in a loving embrace.

Myka closed her eyes and thought of her life. She smiled when thinking on her family. She loved them all dearly, Charles made her happy and her children were all wonderful in their own separate ways. But there was still a part of her that belonged to her dear lost Helena. She was truly the love of her life and no one could ever replace her. Helena saved her. She gave Myka hope and love, and with that Myka gave her heart away to the woman, which would forever be with her, even in death.

Myka finally found the courage to slide the book back onto the shelf. Before releasing the spine she sighed at the sight of the old tattered lace that still adorned her wrist. It was the ribbon that bound her to Helena. It was so worn that Myka had to sew it up thrice after it had ripped apart. But as she held her wrist out with the book still in hand, she felt as if Helena's essence, captured in her words, were tied tight on the other side of the lace.

She remained still for a moment longer, savoring the feeling, before she then released the spine and tucked it all the way in. She had a loving family awaiting her and didn't want to keep them any longer. She let out a small chuckle when thinking on how Charles was probably smacking the boys' hands away from the food already set on the table. With that thought, she left for her family, ready to finish up another lovely day with them around the dinner table, sharing in each others company.

Before Myka switched off the lights in the store to go upstairs, she turned towards the many book shelves in the room and whispered, "Thank you Helena," and with that she flicked off the lights and ascended the stairs with a smile of true contentment on her face.


End file.
